


A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, F/M, Hate to Love, Romance, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hate each other. They have been working their way up the corporate ladder in the prestigious advertising firm, Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency. Everything is a competition between the two, but when partnered on a lucrative account, will they discover that it’s a thin line between love and hate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://i920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/AThinLineBetweenLoveAndHate_zpsj4gny1r4.jpg

Beta: Christina Downs

Pen name: Tufano79

Title:  _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_

Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hate each other. They have been working their way up the corporate ladder in the prestigious advertising firm, Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency. Everything is a competition between the two, but when partnered on a lucrative account, will they discover that it’s a thin line between love and hate?

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: MA

Word count: 11,312

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Thin Line Between Love and Hate_

**BPOV**

“Swan,” Edward sneered as we waited for the elevator in the parking garage.

“Cullen,” I sneered back. I shifted my bag, trying to keep the heavy satchel from spilling onto the floors. The elevator dinged and Cullen pushed past me, causing my shit to fall all over the ground, including the proposal for Marcus for the new Hysteria Vodka label. I scrambled to pick it up, saving my work from being trampled on. Cullen just laughed as the elevator doors closed. I flipped him off, muttering under my breath. “Asshole.”

“Don’t let Cullen get under your skin,” said my best friend and partner in crime, Rose. She was also the personal assistant for Marcus Volturi, my immediate boss. She easily swept up the rest of my papers and cradled them to her chest. “He’s a douche canoe and I think he’s being particularly nasty because of that rash he caught from Skankya.”

“Ewwwww!” I groaned. “I don’t need to know that. I really don’t need to know that!”

“Well, it’s all hearsay. Who knows?” she said, waving her hands. “Did you finish that proposal for Marcus?”

“I did, but I need to reprint it,” I said, holding up a damp page of my proposal. “I think this is one of Cullen’s boats that stomped on my brilliant ideas. Why does he still work here?”

“Because he’s fucking brilliant and he brings in most of the revenue for Aro’s team,” Rose shrugged, helping me into the next elevator car. “Just like you bring in most of the revenue for Marcus’s team. You both are rock stars. If only you could get along.”

“Pssh, that’ll never happen,” I snorted. “We’ve hated each other from the moment we met at orientation.”

“Well, you know, there’s a thin line between love and hate,” Rose smirked. “Do you remember how much I hated Emmett?”

“And yet, you’re getting married,” I said. “Okay, okay. Both love and hate are passionate responses, but I truly _hate_ Edward Cullen. It will never, ever change to love. Even if he starts shitting puppy dogs and rainbows, he’s an asshole and I want to shove my Jimmy Choo up his ass.”

“He might like that,” Rose cackled.

We arrived at the top floor of Volterra, the huge skyscraper in the middle of Chicago. Edward Cullen and I, we both worked for one of the most prestigious advertising firms in the country, Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency. We were both hired out of college and rose through the ranks quickly for our unique ideas. I worked mainly with Marcus Volturi, who had food and beverage accounts. Edward worked with Aro Volturi. They focused their attention on hotels and clothing lines. Caius, the third brother, focused mainly on local businesses and celebrities. It was a great job and it paid well. I was challenged, able to use my imagination. It was perfect for someone who got a double major from Northwestern in business and graphic design. Also, with Volturi’s amazing higher education initiative, I also got my MBA from my alma mater as well.

“I’m going to try and salvage this mess,” I sighed, taking the papers from Rose. “Thanks.”

“Meet me at 10:15 for coffee. We have lots to discuss about the Hale/McCarty wedding,” she said, teetering off to her office next to Marcus’s.

I went the opposite direction to my corner office overlooking the Chicago River. I also had my own private conference room for meetings with clients. It was a sweet deal. I logged into the computer and went into the conference room, laying out the proposal I’d come up with for Hysteria Vodka. “Fucking Cullen,” I snapped.

“You are not fucking Cullen,” he said, leaning against the door jamb of my conference room. “But, with a body like yours, we could have some fun, Swan.”

“You’re an asshole. You see this?” I growled, holding up the paper with his banana boat shoe print on it. “This is your fucking dirty work. Could you be any ruder?”

“I could,” he sang. “But, I’m attached to my balls. Thanks.”

“What do you want?” I snapped.

“Aro asked me to get you and Marcus. He’s got some big idea,” he said, wiggling his fingers. “Okay, asking is putting it mildly; like you have a choice in the matter. He demands you come with me.”

“I’m this close to shoving my foot up your ass, Cullen,” I sighed.

“I’m shaking in my Armani suit,” he said. “Ten minutes, Swan. Aro’s office.” He turned on his heel, sauntering away. I closed my eyes, pinching my nose and took a deep cleansing breath. I counted to ten, just like my therapist said and I didn’t feel one bit calmer. Growling, I stomped to the break room and made myself some tea, inhaling a banana nut muffin. I imagined it was one of Cullen’s banana boat shoes.

I felt slightly better after that. Carbs always make me calm down.

Grabbing my tablet and stylus, I walked to Aro’s office. Marcus was already there, speaking with Aro. Rose was there as well, along with Aro’s personal assistant, a pixie-like girl named Alice. She was recently hired after Aro’s former assistant decided to be a stay at home mom. Edward was flirting with Alice, but she was ignoring him.

I liked her already.

“Good, everyone’s here,” Aro said. “Please, have a seat.” I sat down next to my boss, starting a new document. “I just got some amazing news from one of my biggest clients, who also has an account with you, Marcus. Jacob Black, the owner of the Hysteria liquor label is opening up a new casino and luxury resort in Atlantic City, themed around his liquor label. Edward has come up with some brilliant ideas for promoting the casino, but he wants to have the opening of his new casino and resort coincide with the introduction of his Hysteria Flavored Vodka.”

“So, what does this mean?” Edward asked.

“It means that you and Bella will be flying to Atlantic city and working with Jacob Black to create an advertising dream team, promoting Hysteria Casino and the launch of Hysteria Flavored Vodkas,” Aro beamed. “You both leave tomorrow and will stay until the grand opening of the hotel, which is a month from now. Jacob will be providing you with accommodations.”

“What about our other accounts?” I questioned. “I’ve got several presentations to make …”

“Don’t worry about those,” Marcus said, rubbing my shoulder. “We can always do a Skype session. Your main focus should be on this joint account. I think you and Edward will collaborate tremendously well, creating something to make all of us proud.” I shot a look to Edward. His lips were pursed and his hands were in tight fists. “Now, both of you have the rest of the day off to pack up for your trip. I’ve sent your travel information to your email. Be at Chicago Executive Airport by seven.”

“Good luck,” Aro said, pushing away from the table. Marcus, along with Rose and Alice left. Edward and I were alone in the conference room.

“Did that just happen?” Edward asked.

“Yep,” I nodded.

“We have to work together?” he squeaked.

“Yep.”

“Does God hate me?” he groaned.

“Yep. He must hate me, too,” I added. Blowing out a breath, I stood up. “You focus on the casino. I’ll focus on the liquor. Heaven knows, I’ll be drinking a lot of it having to work with you. See you in the morning, Cullen.” I turned and left him as he shoved his hands into his artfully messy bronze-colored hair. I packed up my computer, tablet and several other items from my office. I waved to my personal assistant, who had already been informed about the month-long trip I was taking. I told her to keep me appraised about the rest of my accounts in weekly email updates. With that, I left the office and drove back to my condo.

It was going to be a long-ass month.

**EPOV**

Pushing through my closet, I couldn’t find my lucky black Prada suit. “God damn it,” I snapped. I dialed my PA. “Lucas! Did you drop off my suit to the dry cleaners?”

“What suit?” he asked.

“The black one. My Prada suit?” I growled.

“I did. I picked it up this morning. It’s at the office,” Lucas responded.

“I don’t need it at the office. I need it at my house. When you’re done for the day, please bring it,” I said. “Thanks.” I hung up the phone, tossing it onto my king-sized bed. “Why her? Why Swan? Ugh!”

There was no denying that Isabella Swan was a brilliant woman, but everything she did grated on my every nerve. We met at orientation at Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency. I was hoping to make a friend, or at least a fuck-buddy. We both were recent graduates. She graduated from Northwestern and I had completed my schooling at Cornell. She was gorgeous, with big brown eyes, long chocolate-colored hair and a tight body. Then, she opened her mouth. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board and she always had to be right. Always. So, my hopes for a friend/fuck-buddy went out the window. Our working relationship started off cordial, but with each account we were assigned, it became more of a competition.

She was promoted. Then, I worked my ass off and I was promoted. It continued until we are today. I was the senior advertising executive, underneath Aro Volturi. She was the senior advertising executive for Marcus Volturi. Swan cranked out more advertisements, but her market was smaller. I had quality, not quantity. I worked with huge corporations, hotels and resorts. My profit margin was bigger and I made sure my clients were happy.

And no, I didn’t fuck my clients. I do have some moral compass and ethics. What kind of asshole do you take me for?

In fact, I don’t fuck at all. Being married to the fucking job, kind of makes having meaningful relationships a little difficult. So, I have a nightly date with Rosie and her five sisters. Plus, a lot of porn.

Unable to finish packing until Lucas came with my lucky suit, I went to the gym. It was the first time since I started at Volturi that I went to the gym during the day. Usually, I went before I went to work, at around four in the morning or when I got home, at nine at night. _Did I mention I was married to my job?_ I spent a good two hours working out the kinks and I felt much more relaxed when I got back home. Lucas came by around six with my suit and some other things he had dry cleaned for me. I thanked him, sending him on his merry way.

Packing up my bags, I put them by the door of my brownstone. It had been in my family for years. My grandfather moved in here once he arrived from Ireland. He worked his way to make a better life for my dad and his brothers. Gramps died before I could meet him, but my dad made sure that regardless of the riches we had, thanks to my grandfather, we still had to work hard. And I did. I worked even harder after both of my parents were killed in a car crash. I had to take care of my baby sister, Elizabeth and help her through college. Now, she was married to a wonderful man, worked as a teacher and had two kids, living in the burbs with her family. I loved my two nephews, but I knew that would never be me.

Being a dad. Having a family. Finding love.

Not for me.

Nope.

The next day, I had a car service drive me to Chicago Executive Airport. Swan was already there. She was tapping on her cell phone, her face pulled into a harsh scowl. “Everything okay, Swan? Forget your broomstick?”

“No, that’s in my other suitcase,” she said, without missing a beat. “My neighbor is watching my condo for me and taking care of my dog while I’m away. She lost my key. I’m texting Rose to see if she can drop off her key to my neighbor. I swear, all of my house plants and my dog are going to be dead by the time I get back.”

“Why not have Rose watch your mutt?”

“No pets allowed in her building and Emmett’s allergic,” Bella replied, stuffing her phone into her purse. “I have a few ideas if you want to strategize on the plane.”

“What happened to me focusing on the hotel and you focus on the booze?” I asked.

“Jacob called me and said that he wanted to have some big to-do on opening night for both. We have to work together, Cullen. This is a big fucking deal. I don’t know about you, but I like my job and I intend to keep it, despite the assholes I work with.”

“Ouch. You wound me, Swan,” I said, rubbing my chest. She smirked, getting onto the plane and taking one of the seats near the window. I sat across from her, trying to keep my temper at bay. Jacob reached out to her and not me. That shit wasn’t cool. As much as I hated Swan, we were a team and any information should have been passed along to me or I should have been included in that phone call. Once we were airborne, I opened up my computer and saw a detailed email from Swan, laying out her conversation with Jacob. It was sent at almost two in the morning. “Thanks for the info, Swan. You and Jacob came up with some great ideas.”

“Not a problem,” she said. “But, those are just ideas. I know that you could make them even better.”

“What time did this guy call you?”

“About nine. We were on the phone for about three hours,” she said, yawning. “It took me a couple of hours to type up everything to send to you.”

“You could have done this in person,” I shrugged.

“And have you bitch at me for trying to steal your thunder? No fucking way,” she snarled. “Now, I got less than three hours of sleep. I’m going to catch a nap before we dive in headlong into this craziness.” She pulled out some earbuds and stuffed them in her ears. Within moments, she was dead to the world.

I turned back to her email, compiling a list of what ideas were feasible and what wasn’t. After that, I started coming up with ideas based off my list. I also worked on creating preliminary sketches of commercials, reworking the Hysteria label and finding music that would match the upbeat, sexy vibe. Across the aisle, Swan started whimpering and her face contorted. She looked distressed. Her fists clenched and tears began streaming down her cheeks. I got up, moving to sit next to her. “Swan?” I whispered, shaking her. She didn’t wake. Clearing my throat, I tried again. “Isabella?” Her eyes flew open and she began swatting at me. “Whoa! Calm down! Swan! Don’t scratch the hell out of my face.”

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were haunted. “I’m sorry,” she said, shooting up and running to the back. I heard the bathroom door close. She stayed in there for a while. When she did come back out, her face was flushed and her eyes puffy. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

“You okay?” I asked.

“Peachy,” she responded blandly. “Just don’t ever call me Isabella. I hate that name. Swan is perfectly fine. Or if you have to call me by my first name, I prefer Bella.”

“Got it,” I nodded, looking back over at her. She was still tense, curled up in the seat and hugging the pillow. I turned back to the document I was working on, but I couldn’t back into it. As weird as it sounded, I was worried about Swan. I didn’t understand why. I couldn’t stand her, but something obviously happened to her and it shattered her. I closed my computer and decided to play Candy Crush on my phone until we landed.

Deplaning, we were met by a stretch limo. Our luggage was loaded up inside and we road to the almost completed Hysteria Casino and Resort. Swan still wouldn’t look at me and she was quiet, staring out the window. Arriving at the lavish resort, the concierge said that our luggage would be delivered to our suites and that we were to meet with Mr. Black in the main conference room. Swan and I put on our game faces, walking to the conference room and prepared to make Jacob Black’s dreams come true for his brand.

**BPOV**

_What the hell was I thinking? Taking a nap? You know that the nightmares are still prevalent. You’re an idiot, Swan. A complete and total idiot._ That was on replay in my head ever since Cullen woke me up. I tried to push it back, but he obviously had seen me crying and my reaction to him calling me by my full name. Shaking it off, I focused on the meeting with Jacob Black. Cullen and I were walking to the conference room and inside, there was a tall, handsome man with tanned skin, short cropped black hair and a blindingly white smile.

“You must be Isabella and Edward,” he said, shaking our hands. I bristled when I heard my full name.

“Please, call me Bella,” I said, plastering on the fake grin.

“Got it, Bella,” Jacob beamed, taking my hand in both of his. “It’s a pleasure to face with the voice and obviously beautiful name.” I blushed, murmuring my thanks. “Now, Edward, I’m certain Bella brought you up to speed on our discussion from last evening.”

“She did. Sw … erm, Bella, sent me a detailed report of your ideas, Mr. Black,” Edward said. My name on his lips sounded weird. I was so used to hearing him sneer my last name. “I must say, you missed your calling in advertising and marketing.”

“It’s not my strength,” he laughed. “I can come up with ideas, but putting them into action? Not for me. It was like my first wedding. I told my fiancée to tell me where to be and what time to be there. I had no hand in the planning of it. As for the second and third weddings, well, they didn’t last long enough for me to care about the ceremony. That’s why I’m back to being single and ready to mingle.” He winked at me, draping his arm behind my chair. “Now, can I get either one of you something to eat or drink?”

“I’d like some coffee,” I said.

“The same,” Edward nodded, his eyes narrowing at Jacob. “And something light for lunch?”

“I’ll get my assistant to bring us something,” Jacob replied, getting up. “I’ll be right back.” He strode out of the room and Edward’s glare turned to me.

“What?” I asked.

“He’s flirting with you,” he hissed.

“So? It’s not like anything is going to happen. He’s a client,” I hissed back. “And besides, if a little flirting means we both get a little more of a bonus, I’m not going to stop.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “You’re going to whore yourself out for some more money,” he snapped.

“You did not just say that,” I sneered. “How’s that rash?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The rash you got from Tanya?” I barked back. “The whole office knows.”

“The office is full of shit. I have never, nor will I ever, sleep with Tanya. I would not touch her with your pussy,” Edward scoffed. “But, that’s not saying much.”

I felt my face flame and I wanted nothing more than to slap him stupid. I’ve flirted to get the sale and I know Cullen had done the same. It was like pot calling the kettle black. Jacob came back before I could crawl across the conference table to claw out Cullen’s eyes. He had coffee and he said that there was food on its way. We worked for the better part of the morning before breaking for lunch. After that, Jacob told us to take the rest of the afternoon off since we’d left Chicago so early. Our meetings would resume the following morning in the same conference room.

The concierge gave Cullen and I our keys. We were staying in one of the larger suites. It had several rooms, with a shared common area. Jacob wanted us to be close to each other in case inspiration struck in the middle of the night. Though, I couldn’t stand to look at him at the moment. How dare he compare me to being a whore?!

In our suite, I went to my room. I chose the larger one of the two bedrooms. I closed and locked the door, unpacking my belongings and settling into the fluffy white bed. I called Rose, telling her about my flight and my nightmare. She reminded me to take my sleeping pills while I was in Atlantic City. I agreed and changed into a pair of yoga pants, ordering some room service. Jacob said that the hotel’s services are at our whim. He wanted our stay to be comfortable and he was willing to do anything. Ordering some salad and a slice of vanilla bean cheesecake, I flipped the channels. A half hour later, there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, I was surprised to see Jacob holding a tray. “Talk about service,” I quipped.

“Nothing but the best,” he said, winking again. _Okay, that was cute the first time. Now, it looks like he has a weird facial tick._ “May I join you?”

“Please,” I smiled, ushering him inside.

**EPOV**

I heard a male voice inside of the suite and I recognized it as Jacob’s. I scowled, unhappy that he was in here. Though, I had no reason to be upset. It’s not like Swan and I were here together. We were coworkers.

_And what coworker calls another a whore? You totally need to apologize for that, Edward._

I made a promise to myself to apologize tomorrow. But, I did not want to hear Swan and Jacob get it on. I changed into my workout clothes, spending several hours enjoying the brand new, state-of-the-art facilities. There were some great machines and the Olympic-sized pool was definitely calling me. After my workout, I went back to my room. Jacob’s voice was still inside of Swan’s room, but it didn’t sound like they were fucking.

_Thank. God._

I ate some dinner and fell into bed, sleeping deeply.

The next morning, there was a small breakfast buffet set up in our suite. Bella was sipping some coffee and jotting down ideas on her tablet. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she wore a sexy black sheath. Despite how pulled together she appeared, her eyes were dark underneath and she still had that haunted look. “Good morning, Swan,” I said, making a plate for myself. “Sleep well?”

“Hmmmm,” she replied noncommittally. “Okay, I guess.” She didn’t even look up from her notes.

“Look, Swan. I wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday,” I said, sitting down next to her. “It was out of line. Lack of sleep and stress tends to make me lose my filter.”

“Apology accepted, but not forgotten. Never forgotten,” she answered, shooting me a glare. “Jacob wants us to take a look at the club we’re having the launch party for both the Hysteria Flavored Vodka and opening night for the hotel.”

“Did you discuss that last night with him?” I asked, my voice curt.

“I did among some other ideas I had for commercials,” she said, pushing her tablet toward me. She had some crude digital mockups, but they were better than anything I could come up with. Her strength was definitely graphic design. I could pull things together, with music, small nuances and market it to a mass audience. “Obviously, we’d need to make this better. It’s only a rough draft. I can make most of the graphics using my laptop, but we’d need to have a few photo shoots and commercial shoots. I already contacted some local modeling agencies for some bodies for the shoots. I also called my friend Jasper to see if he was willing to come up here from his studio in Manhattan.”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“A few hours,” she shrugged. “Here’s a preliminary itinerary for the rest of this week and suggested marketing campaign for the remainder of our time here in Atlantic City.” She slid me a typed up report. Getting up, she smoothed her dress and slipped back into her room. She had everything planned. I’d only taken the ideas that she had given me, drawing up a few sketches. Swan was destined to make partner in Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency if I didn’t step it up. Swan walked out, wearing a pair of heels and her eyes covered by huge sunglasses. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” I said, taking her plan and slid it into my black leather portfolio. I swiped my own bag and followed Swan to the elevator. She stumbled on the lip of the door. I caught her against my body. Her soft perfume filled my nostrils and her body was warm against mine, her curves pressed against my muscular form. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she said, pulling away and plucking at her dress anxiously. She pushed up her sunglasses, crossing her arms over her body. The elevator opened and Jacob was waiting for us. We clambered into a limo and drove to a club on the far end of the casino’s property. It was accessible from the boardwalk.

“Why did you choose this location for the launch party?” I asked.

“Anyone can come,” Jacob responded, his arm draped behind Swan and his fingers close to the curls of her ponytail.

“I think I get what Edward is asking,” she said, removing her sunglasses. “With a launch party as exclusive as this, you don’t want some random schmoe showing up. You know?”

“I agree with Bella,” I nodded. “I’ll reserve judgment until I see the club, but do you have another option if we don’t like this?”

“I do have another club that is attached to the resort. It’s smaller, more intimate,” Jacob murmured, his eyes looking up and down Bella’s bare legs. Bella noticed his leering and her face flushed. We pulled up to a large night club. It was on the far end of the property, attached to the casino. We got out. Jacob’s hand hovered near Swan’s behind, but she stepped back bumping into me. I offered my arm and she took it. We moved past Jacob and into the night club. Inside, it was dark and would not be a great venue for an opening.

“I like the layout, but the location is too far removed from the hotel,” she said, her voice wavering. “We’re supposed to be celebrating the launch for your new hotel and casino, plus the flavored vodkas. I think this would be ideal for the commercial. What do you think, Edward?”

I walked around, inspecting every inch of the dance floor. “What does this look like with the lights going?” Jacob disappeared and the work lights went down and the strobes, lasers and accent lighting went up. “What do you think, Bella? I like it for the commercial and the print ad shoot.”

“We could have the room filled with extras with our couple, holding martinis made with the vodkas in the center, in a heated embrace,” Bella said. “What do you think of my suggested title?”

“Thin Line Between Love and Hate? I love it,” Jacob smiled. “And it’s so true.”

“Hmmm,” Bella nodded, walking away.

“Is she always so hot and cold?” Jacob asked. “She was very, _very_ friendly last night and today, she’s very distant.”

“Maybe she’s not comfortable with your advances,” I said, arching my brow. “You’re coming on a little strong.”

“And why do you care? Are you tapping that?” Jacob scoffed. “She’s hot and I want her.”

I couldn’t respond. Swan came back and she was shaking her head. “This won’t work for the launch party, but is perfect for our commercial. Let’s see the smaller location.” She breezed past both of us, her fingers flying over her phone. I followed her and Jacob ran to catch up with her, his arm sliding around her waist. She deftly stepped away, pressing her phone to her ear. She spoke to her personal assistant as she got into the limo, taking my seat, but leaving room for me. I sat next to her. Jacob’s face was impassive, but I could tell that he was pissed off. We drove back to the hotel and we all agreed that the smaller club was the location for the launch party.

Jacob left us to set up the commercial and print ad shoot. Bella made arrangements with the models, actors and photographers. I made the arrangements for permits and gaining permission to film. The following day, we interviewed actors, models and DJs. We chose our cast, with a beautiful red-head, Victoria, and handsome blond man, James, as our Hysteria couple. Jasper, Bella’s friend, storyboarded the commercial and planned the photo shoot. The commercial would be filmed over two nights with the photo shoot happening the following day. After that, we’d spend our time selling the ads to local and national television stations as well as online, in magazines and newspapers.

At nine the following night, Bella and I were at the larger night club. Jasper was working with the extras, setting the scene between the two main characters. The premise was that James, our male lead, was relentlessly flirty, almost to the point of being a douchebag. Victoria, our female lead, was none-too-pleased with his advances. However, when another guy, a man who looked a lot like Jacob, gets a little too handsy with Victoria, James steps in and they both start making out with Hysteria being splashed across the screen and fading out.

Around four in the morning, Jasper is ready to pull out his hair. “CUT! James, I don’t want you to lick her face off. No one wants to see that,” Jasper screamed.

“She likes it,” James countered, his hand on Victoria’s ass.

“No woman likes having their faces licked,” Bella grumbled. “Is he a dog?”

“He’s been humping her leg like a dog all night,” I snorted. “He had so much potential.”

“The only potential he has is with that hair,” she said, pointing to his blonde mane.

“Edward! Bella! Can you help me?” Jasper wheedled. We both looked at each other, getting up out of our seats and walking to where Victoria and James were standing. “Can you show James how to kiss?”

“Excuse me?” we both barked.

“Please? And don’t lick her face, Edward. Watch, James. This is how you kiss a woman,” Jasper said, pointing to me and Swan. I had to kiss Swan. “This. Is. How. You. Kiss. A. Woman.”

“Kiss, right,” I said, my heart stammering against my chest.

“You lick me and my knee will become intimately acquainted with your balls,” Bella said.

“No licking,” I chuckled. I took her face in my hands and stared into her chocolate-colored eyes. I stepped forward, angling my head and brushed my lips against hers, kissing her fully on the mouth. She sighed, her arms sliding around my waist and to my own surprise, she licked me. Our tongues tangled and we broke apart, panting heavily.

“Yeah, you two are fired,” Jasper said to Victoria and James. “That was fucking hot! You two are our Hysteria couple!”

“What?! No!” Bella shrieked, jumping out of my arms. “I’m fine being behind the scenes.”

“Girl, you two have some serious sex appeal,” Victoria said. “Are we still getting paid?”

Jasper glared at her. “What do you think?”  Victoria rolled her eyes and stomped away with James on her heels. “Seriously, you two were …” Jasper tugged Bella away and he barked at some makeup artist. I was dragged away and changed into something similar to James’ clothes.

_Was this really happening?_

**BPOV**

“Jasper, I can’t be in front of the camera. You have no idea how much I’m against this,” I hissed as he pushed me into a dressing room, tossing dresses at me. “Jasper! Listen to me.”

“Bells, I love you and I understand your shyness,” he said.

“It’s not the shyness. It’s Cullen!” I spat. “We hate each other.”

“That kiss was _not_ hate,” Jasper laughed. “Do you have that pink dress on?”

“Ugh!” I growled, stripping out of my skinny jeans and halter top. I threw on the dress and the shoes Jasper thrust into the room. Stepping out, my hair was pulled out of my ponytail and teased within an inch of itself while my makeup was darkened. “Why won’t you listen to me? Have Cullen make out with Victoria!”

“He wouldn’t have the same heat with her,” Jasper said, holding up lipsticks to my skin tone. “This one. I want this one.” The makeup artist put on the lipstick and I knew I wasn’t going to win this argument. “Bells, you can hate me all you want, but the heat between the two of you was undeniable.”

“You’re right. I do hate you,” I said, taking a purse that was handed to me. “Let’s get this shit done.” We filmed the story leading up to the infamous lip lock. Edward looked hot in a pair of black dress pants and a dark, charcoal colored shirt, making his bronze hair pop and his green eyes were twinkled. I ignored him for the first part of the shoot, as per the script described. When I broke away from the douche canoe, I fell into Edward’s arms, grateful for his interference. He handed me a martini and then, boom! We kissed.

And that second kiss was just as hot as the first one.

I wanted to lick him. Again.

_Where in the hell is that coming from?_

I hated Cullen. He hated me, but from the tenderness of the kiss, it would appear otherwise.

“Okay, CUT!” Jasper barked. Edward and I broke apart. “We’ll finish filming tomorrow. Call time is at nine. See you later tonight!” The extras began leaving. Edward and I were stuck. My hands were still on his shoulders and his hands were on my hips. Jasper yelled something else and we stepped back. I walked to the dressing room, putting on my jeans and halter top. I left the makeup on, going to scrub it off once we got back to the suite. “Bells, we’re going to do the kiss a couple of times later on tonight. It was amazing and you two filmed beautifully. I just want to get a few more angles.”

“Thanks,” I said, grabbing my bag and tablet. Edward was waiting for me, back in his jeans and white button-down. We got into the waiting car and drove back to the hotel. We didn’t say anything to each other. Edward was checking his phone and I was staring out the window. His arm was draped behind me and I felt a light tickle on my shoulder. Edward’s fingers were twirling a curl. When Jacob did it, I was creeped out, but with Edward I liked it.

“Do you want to get some breakfast?” Edward asked. “I’m not tired and I don’t want to go back to the suite.”

“Sure,” I nodded. Edward asked the driver for a suggestion for breakfast and he drove us to a local diner. Sitting down, we ordered coffee and pancakes for Edward and an omelet for me. “How do you think everything is going?”

“I wasn’t happy with James and Victoria. They were gorgeous as a couple, but awkward on screen,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “I was shocked that Jasper asked us to demonstrate how to kiss.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Shocked is an understatement.” Shocked that he was so gentle. Shocked that he did it in the first place. Extremely shocked that I liked it. “But, I did like what he did with our vision. And as much as I hate to admit it, we make a pretty good team, Cullen.”

“We do, Swan,” he smirked, clinking my coffee mug with his. “We do need to meet with Jacob at some point to discuss the actual launch party.”

“After we get these ads done, we can meet with him,” I said. “I’ve already got some ideas planned out.”

“He also wants us to have a Hysteria Vodka tasting so we can legitimately have a say in how it tastes,” he said. “We can kill two birds with one stone by having dinner with him to discuss the launch party and have that taste test.”

“Let’s make it for the end of this week. With another late night tonight and the photo shoot tomorrow? We’re going to need a day or two to recuperate,” I said. “I’m fading fast.”

“We can get our breakfast to go,” Edward suggested.

“No, we can finish it here,” I said, waving my hand. We got our food and we shared pleasant conversation. There was no sneering, snarling or underhanded comments. Edward was actually being pleasant. Granted, so was I.

_That’s because you want to lick him again._

Stop thinking like that, Swan.

Just stop.

You are enemies. You fight, bicker over everything. He makes your life a living hell. Plus, he’d never be able to deal with your special brand of crazy.

Okay, not crazy but broken.

We finished our breakfast. Edward paid, despite my protestations to chipping in. We got back into the car and drove to the hotel. Inside of the suite, I took a shower, scrubbing my face and hair. Blow drying my hair, I crawled into bed after I closed the blackout curtains.

But, I forgot one key thing before I went to sleep.  

**EPOV**

I was sleeping soundly, exhausted and confused by the night previous. I thoroughly enjoyed kissing Bella. Her lips were soft and sweet. And when she slid her tongue into my mouth, my cock hardened and I angled my body so she wouldn’t feel my arousal. But, I wanted her to feel it.

I was slowly waking up when I heard a blood curdling scream. I shot up, tossing on a pair of sleep pants. Going into the common area, I saw her purse and found one of the keys into her room. Her screams forced me to open the door and I found her tangled in her sheets. She was tossing and turning, her face flushed and her hair tangled. “Bella,” I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Bella, please, wake up.” She wouldn’t respond. I ended up laying down, pulling her into my arms and rocking her gently. She eventually calmed down, melting against me. I closed my eyes, my fingers running through her mahogany curls. I never fell back asleep, but I enjoyed having Bella in my arms. When her alarm went off, she startled awake and she jumped out of my embrace.

“How did you get in here?” she asked, her voice raspy.

“You were screaming. I got one of your spare keys from your purse,” I said, getting up and moving to one of the chairs in the room. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she spat, tossing her messy hair into a bun. Then, she looked up at me and frowned. “Sorry about being such a bitch. I just didn’t expect you to be in bed with me … looking like that …” She pointed to my shirtless body, averting her gaze. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s not a big deal, but why were you screaming?” I asked.

“I can’t talk about it,” she said, shaking her head. “No one knows except my therapist.” She got up and picked out some clothes from her closet. “I can’t. I just can’t.” Her voice was broken. She slammed the bathroom door. I got up, leaving her room and ordered some food for us. I took a quick shower, changing into my jeans and another button-down. Bella came out from her room. She was dressed conservatively with a pair of jeans, a loose tunic and a pair of flats.

“I ordered some food for us,” I said.

“I’m not really hungry,” she replied, sitting down. “I am sorry about waking you up. I called Jacob and asked if he could move me to another suite. I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Bella, no. It’s okay,” I murmured.

“You called me Bella,” she said, arching a brow. “Not Swan.”

“I like your name. It’s very pretty,” I shrugged, my ears heating. “Besides, we’ve been working together for almost a week. I think we can call each other by our first names.” She gave me a tiny smile. “Don’t go.”

“Okay, but if I wake you up again, Jacob said he’d move me to another floor,” she explained, sounding more like herself. “We both need to be on our A-game. We have three weeks until the launch party and we have a lot of shit to do.”

“Got it, boss,” I said, giving her a salute. She laughed. Once the food was delivered, we did share the meal before we got into the car, driving to the club. Bella was dragged away to get changed into her costume. I was moved to a different location, but all I could imagine was Bella’s lips against mine and doing it again and again.

And I did, numerous times, with the commercial shoot. Plus, the following day with the print ad, we spent most of our time together in a heated lip-lock. Bella’s lips were swollen from our kisses and I was in a perpetual state of arousal. With each kiss, I was growing more and more attracted to Bella. Everything that I had found to be annoying was now becoming endearing. The more I got to know about her, the more alluring she became. But, those nightmares boggled my mind. Why was she screaming, clawing at her bed?

I wanted to make it better and for the hour or so I spent with her in my arms, I did.

**BPOV**

After the commercial shoot and photos for the print campaign, Edward and I took a day off. I hung out with Jasper in Manhattan, hovering over his work, making sure that his vision meshed with ours. Thankfully, it did. It was also nice to get away from Atlantic City for the day, coming back the following day. We were meeting with Jacob, who was coming back from a business trip in Los Angeles, to discuss the launch party plans and have a vodka tasting.

I was dreading the taste testing, really. Mainly because of Jacob and his pervy, gross flirtations.

I liked working with Edward. He was a welcomed buffer between perv-boy. Now, that we were getting along. he had a dry sense of humor and was fiercely loyal. He was close with his sister, caring for her after his parents died and encouraging her to follow her dreams. I never expected him to have siblings, let alone have a soft spot for his sister and his nephews.

But, dealing with Jacob and his unwanted advances was not my idea of a fun time. Edward was okay. Jacob, not so much.

I was dressed conservatively, wearing a black dress with three-quarter length sleeves with white ruffles at the edge of the sleeve. Finishing up my makeup, I slipped on my shoes and walked into the common area of the suite. Edward was talking on his cell phone. “Lucas, thank you. I appreciate you taking care of that for me. I owe you big time,” he said. “Just leave the estimates on my desk and I’ll choose the one I like the best. Later.” He hung up his phone, tucking it into the pocket of his suit coat.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“A pipe burst in my brownstone. My neighbor called Aro and Lucas dealt with it. He had a cleanup crew address the mess and had several contractors make a bid to make renovations and fix the problem,” Edward said. “It sucks, but it is what it is. I’ll be moving from this hotel to another hotel when we get back. Yippee!” His tone was sardonic.

“My condo is big enough. You could stay with me,” I suggested. _Bitch, say what?_ Edward’s eyes bugged out, but his face quirked up into a crooked grin. _Such pretty teeth …_  “Or not. It’s up to you. I mean, I’ve got 3000 square feet. We’d never see each other.”

“I’ll take it into consideration. I kind of liked hanging out with you, Bella. You may never get rid of me,” he quipped, buttoning on his suit coat. Offering me his arm, I took it and we went down to the private dining room that Jacob had arranged.

The dining room was elegantly appointed with white chiffon curtains along the walls. The curtains were up lit with golden lights. On the long table, there was a black and white center piece with gold accents. Jacob greeted us, shaking Edward’s hand and kissing my cheek, his mouth dangerously close to mine and his hands on my hips. I stepped back, giving him a terse smile. Edward helped me to a seat farthest away from Jacob. He was not happy with my decision, but he hid it.

Throughout dinner, Edward and I shared our progress with the launch of his hotel and the new vodka line. Jacob was pleased with our reports, gushing over the rough copy of the commercial that Jasper gave me on a flash drive and unedited photos from the photo shoot. “Bella, you are so gorgeous. You missed your calling to be a model,” Jacob said, his eyes sweeping over the photo. “What I wouldn’t give to be Edward in this shot? Are her lips as soft as they look?”

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate question, Jacob,” Edward said. “Bella and I played a part. The models we’d hired were bland and didn’t portray the heat that Jasper or we wanted. It was simply easier to do the commercial and photo shoot ourselves. And I’m hot, too.”

“You’re handsome, but I don’t swing that way,” Jacob retorted, winking at me. “Let’s just say that …” he trailed off, tucking the photo into his jacket pocket. I shuddered.

_Ewww … I think I just threw up in my mouth._

“Why don’t we try the new line of vodkas?” I said, trying to keep my voice light. “But, I don’t want to get tipsy. Highly unprofessional.”

“A little tipsy won’t be too bad,” Jacob said, walking over to the stocked bar. “This is a celebration!” He ducked behind the bar and rooted around in it.

“I really can’t drink,” I whispered to Edward. “I can’t drink. Period. A sip or two, but …”

“I get it, Bella,” Edward replied, his hand covering mine. His green eyes shone with understanding. I blew out a breath. Jacob came back with little bottles of the vodkas. He prattled on about the different flavors. I took tiny sips, but never really tasting them. Edward enjoyed them, but even he didn’t do the full shots that Jacob was doing. By the end of our tasting, Jacob was pretty sloppy. All of the tiny bottles and half of a full bottle of Hysteria Vodka were empty. Jacob tried to get a little handsy with me and Edward deftly took him out to the balcony. He shot a look to the door and I took the cue to leave.

Thank goodness for small favors.

**EPOV**

Bella and I worked tirelessly for the remaining time in Atlantic City. We did have to go Manhattan to get the final cut of the commercial, enjoying dinner with Jasper and his partner, Garrett. We stayed at their apartment before going back to make final preparations for the launch party. Bella was anxious since we were the faces of the product, but I told her just to go with the flow.

She just gave me a panicked look. _I’m not a flowy person. I make lists!_ Bella wailed, her eyes wide with fear. And it was true about the damn lists, but I promised to not leave her side all night. Especially since Jacob was determined to _bed_ her. He proclaimed that after our taste test of Hysteria Vodka. I made it clear that it was improper to even cross that bridge since we were working for him. But, arguing with a drunk is like trying explain the theory of relativity to a cat. It just doesn’t work. I was determined to keep Bella away from Jacob.

I felt protective of her.

I even liked her.

A lot.

As a colleague, a friend and a woman.

The evening of the launch party, Bella and I were in the night club, making sure all of the decorations were good to go, the menu was perfected and the specialty drinks – all of which were approved by me since Bella couldn’t drink – were prepared to go. After that, Jacob made arrangements for us to get spoiled at the spa. Bella had her girly treatments done and I enjoyed a chic haircut, a barber’s shave and a pedicure.

No, I didn’t paint my toenails pink. I just had them cleaned up and my feet massaged. Wearing those dress shoes can kill your feet!

_Just saying._

Dressing in my black Prada suit, I paired it with an almost black dress shirt and a sleek black tie. Spraying cologne on, I ruffled my coiffed hair stepped out into the common area. On the dining table, there was a fresh bouquet of flowers that had been delivered, as they all had been delivered while we were in the suite. I plucked a bright pink rose from the bouquet, smelling it and smiling against its soft petals. Bella walked out, wearing a black halter cocktail dress with a rhinestone belt around her tiny waist. Her hair was in soft curls, pinned away from her face and she carried a bright purple clutch that coordinated with the underlay of her dress. Her makeup was smoky and sultry, completing the whole look. “Wow,” I breathed. “You look amazing.”

“Rose had the dress sent to me. A courier delivered it while I was at the spa,” she said. “I had every intention of going to Manhattan to pick something up but, the next thing I knew, it’s launch day.” She plucked at the fabric. “It’s not too slutty?”

“God, no. You’re exquisite,” I said, walking over to her and handing her the rose. She blushed. “And I want to apologize again for my mouth that first week. I am so sorry about what I said about you and the flirting … You’re definitely not _that_. You’re …” I trailed off.

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek. “Apology accepted and almost forgotten,” she said. “Shit, I got lipstick on you.” She used her thumb on my skin and rubbed it away. I almost wanted it to stay there so Jacob could get the clue that Bella was not interested in him.

_She’s not interested in you, either, douchebag._

“Shall we go?” I asked, keeping my voice even but my stomach was invaded by vampire bats.

“Let me put this in my hair and then yes,” she nodded. She expertly tucked the rose behind her ear and pinned it in her hair. I offered her my elbow and we went down to the back entrance, into a waiting limo. We were going to ‘walk’ the red carpet as both the advertising executive who came up with the idea and as the Hysteria couple. The limo pulled around, taking almost an hour to get to the doors of the night club, Frenzy. We got out and I twined my fingers with Bella’s. We posed for the cameras, smiling and acting flirtatious with each other. Jacob joined us, sandwiching Bella between the two of us. Despite her discomfort around him, she faked it and smiled. The only indication she was freaking out was her sweaty palm and trembling against me.

When the photographers asked both of us to kiss her cheeks, Bella smiled but she was as rigid as a board. Jacob’s hand moved down her waist. I spun her, dipping her and kissing her temple, ending our time on the red carpet. Inside of Frenzy, Bella shuddered violently. I tugged her into the manager’s office. “Are you okay?” I asked. “You can talk to me, Bella.”

“Jacob just freaks me out,” she said, her hand trembling as she wiped her cheek that he had kissed. I took both of her hands, caressing my thumbs over her knuckles. “It’s something from my childhood. I don’t talk about it, but I just don’t trust men like him. And well, up until this trip, you fell into that same category. I was hurt. Badly.”

“By someone who called you by your full name,” I muttered.

“Right. Anyhow, I’m okay. But, I do have nightmares and Jacob …” she blew out a breath. “Don’t leave me alone with him, Edward. You’re the only person I trust out there, besides Jasper and Garrett. And I know that they’re going to be humping each other like rabbits.”

“You’re my date,” I said, my hand cupping her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” Her face relaxed and pressed into my hand. I hugged her briefly before going out to the dance floor. Booze was flowing, music was spinning and on the various LED screens, the commercial and slide show of the print ad lit up the room.

Around eleven, Jacob took the stage. “Welcome and thank you to everyone who came to open up my newest venture, expanding the Hysteria empire to include casinos, resorts and flavored vodkas! This has been a labor of love, but I’ve adored every minute of it. I want to thank a few people before we get this party lit! Thank you to my staff and employees here at Hysteria Casino and Resort! You’ve made this opening one of the smoothest ever. Thank you to Jasper Whitlock and his production company for creating the print ad and commercial for me! And finally, to my marketing team, Aro and Marcus Volturi for coming up with this awesome ad campaign! I couldn’t have done it without them! Now, let’s get CRAZY!”

Bella and I stared at Jacob, our jaws scraping the ground. Everything that we’d done were _our_ ideas. We worked for Aro and Marcus, but we deserved the credit. Jacob saw us, smirking evilly and sauntering off the stage. He walked right toward us. “I had to give credit where credit was due,” he explained.

“You asshole,” Bella sneered. “This was all _us_. Not Marcus or Aro.”

“That can change, Isabella,” Jacob said, his fingers trailing down her arm. “I can give you and Edward your due props if …” He thrust his hips, licking his lips. Bella gasped, grabbing a martini from a passing waitress, throwing it into Jacob’s face. She stomped away. “I thought she’d be such an easy lay. What a waste.”

“What a waste that we caught you on candid camera,” Jasper said, holding up his cell phone. “Everyone will know that you sexually harassed a senior advertising executive for Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency, propositioned her to give her the credit that she and Edward deserve.”

“You turn that off!” Jacob snarled. “I’ll sue!” He reached for Jasper, punching at him but at the point, Garrett had his phone out. Jacob turned to me, ready to hit me.

“You can try,” I said smugly. “But, if these videos make the internet, you’re fucked. All of this will go away. Trust me. I know. I work in advertising. And when they say that bad publicity is good publicity? It’s a load of bull. We’ll make these go away and you will offer Bella and me a sincere, public apology, paying us triple our agreed fee. On top of that, if you don’t follow through, Bella and I will personally see that your Hysteria empire will fall. Now, let’s get CRAZY!” I turned on my heel, darting out the back of the club and into the resort. I rode up to the suite I shared with Bella and when I got there, she was gone.

Her clothes, her bags, her computer … everything …

Gone.

**BPOV**

After I caught the red eye out of Atlantic City, I took a cab to my condo. I picked up my dog and holed myself up inside. I never slept, my nightmares haunting me. I couldn’t eat since my stomach was so unsettled. I felt like I’d failed as a person, as a marketing executive, as a woman.

Rose tried to get ahold of me, sending me texts and calling my phone, but I just shut it off.

I left a message for Marcus, saying that I was taking some time off due to illness.

I just turned off the world.

For a week, I stayed hidden in my condo. Only leaving to take Wrigley, my furbaby, out for a walk but even that was minimal. At the beginning of the second week, there was a banging on my door and I ignored it. It might be one of my neighbors, but I never made any noise and any guests had to be buzzed in by the doorman.

The damn banging didn’t stop.

“God damn it, Swan! Open the door,” came a muffled male voice. “Bella, please?”

I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. On the cocktail table lay the wilted rose that Edward had given me. I scowled at it, slapping my bare feet through the foyer to see who was darkening my doorstep. Just as I got there, the banging began again. “I’m coming,” I snapped, unlocking the steel door and seeing Edward. “What are you doing here?”

“Forcing you to join the land of the living,” he said, stepping into my condo.

“How did you get in?”

“Rose gave me her key,” he said, wiggling the bright pink keychain. I reached for it and Edward pulled it away. “Everyone’s worried, Bella. Rose, Marcus, Aro … me. It’s like you shut everyone out.”

“It’s what I’m good at,” I said under my breath. “Look, I’m alive. You can go.”

“Nope. I’m not leaving,” he said, moving further into my home. “I remember you offering me a place to stay while my bathrooms were being remodeled. I’m taking you up on that offer.”

“That was before he …” I whimpered. “I can’t. You can’t!”

“Bella, Jacob is in huge trouble,” Edward explained. “Well, huge trouble with me, Jasper and Garrett. His little lascivious display toward you was caught on tape.”

“WHAT?!”

“Will you let me finish?” he hissed. “Jasper has blackmail material. And when he tried to cold-cock me, Garrett was filming.”

“You almost got hit?” I asked.

“Almost, yes. Did I? No,” he smirked, striding to the couch and putting up his banana boat feet on my glass cocktail table. I followed him, smacking his feet down. “But, suffice it to say, Jacob gave us all of the credit in a public statement on his website, YouTube Channel, Instagram, Twitter and anywhere else he’s on social media. If he hadn’t, we would have posted those videos online and I would personally take great pleasure in bringing that asshole down. Plus, we got a huge bonus.”

“I don’t want his money. I want to feel clean again,” I whispered.

“You don’t have to keep it. You can donate it, if that might make you feel better,” Edward said. He leaned forward and reached for my hand. I jumped back, curling in on myself. “Bella, talk to me. Please? What Jacob did was abhorrently wrong, but why is it affecting you so badly?”

I licked my lips, my eyes looking skyward. I picked up the rose and twirled it. “When I was a freshman in college … I was …” I couldn’t say it. Even almost ten years later, I couldn’t say it. “My choice was taken away.”

“Bella,” he murmured.

“And what made it worse was that it was my step-dad who did it,” I cried. “He was built and acted just like Jacob. My mom didn’t believe me and my dad was killed in the line of duty, so I had no one to turn to. I just focused on being the best student and finishing school, getting all A’s and graduating with honors. I haven’t been back home since.” I wiped my cheeks. “I can handle being called a bitch or using flirtations to get a bigger commission, but never would I sleep with a client to get ahead. Hell, I’ve never even had sex! I mean, I … did?”

“No, Bella,” Edward said, his eyes a stormy gray. He pulled me into his lap and took my face in his hands. “You’re still perfect and beautiful and … in my eyes, you’re still a virgin despite what happened. It’s the one thing we have in common.”

“Say what?” I asked, arching a brow.

“I’m a virgin. I’m thirty years old and I’m a virgin,” he snorted. “I’m married to my job, but someone is making me see that there’s more to life than working eighty hours a week.”

“Lucky girl,” I muttered. It was probably Skankya.

“I’m the lucky one,” he whispered, his fingers trailing down my cheek. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to mine. I jumped off his lap. “What? Why are you running?”

“Because I haven’t brushed my teeth in a week!” I shrieked. “I’m surprised my teeth haven’t rotted out of my head!”

Edward quirked his brow. “And you’re going to deny me a kiss because you got stanky breath?”

“Yes,” I nodded. “At least let me brush my teeth.”

“Fine, but I’m not confessing,” he grumped. I ran back to my bedroom. “You’re ruining my moment!” I shook my head, wailing at how I looked. My hair was a knotty mess and my clothes were covered in stains. Washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair and putting on clean clothes, I went back into the living room. Edward was looking at the photos on my mantle from when I was in high school and unburdened by the realities of my sucky life. “You looked exactly the same as you did when you were in high school.”

“No, I don’t. I was happy there,” I said, looking at my prom photo with Mike ‘The Newt’ Newton. “My biggest concern was spilling the rubber chicken into my prom dress in that photo.”

“Not about this handsome specimen of a man pawing at you?” Edward deadpanned.

“Don’t tease The Newt,” I scoffed. “He was a nice guy. With really unfortunate skin.”

“I’m one to talk. I think I had it worse than him,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “The awesomeness of Accutane! Cleared my skin and now it’s as smooth as a baby’s bottom. When I shave.” He put the picture back on the mantle, picking up one with my dad. “You look like him. Same coloring and bright smile.”

“He was my hero, but he was killed in a gun shoot-out between gangs,” I said. “I miss him every day.”

“I can imagine. I miss my parents more than words can say. I’m lucky that I have Elizabeth, my sister, and my nephews, Tommy and Graham, but there are moments where I’d love to just call my folks,” he said, his tone wistful. He put the photo on the mantle, turning to me and giving me a crooked grin. It was sad, but still beautiful. “Can I kiss you now?”

“I don’t understand why … I’m …” I never got finish my self-deprecating comment. Edward cradled my head with one hand and held me with his other. I moaned, my fingers twining into his soft, messy hair. His lips were tender, moving in concert with mine. This was different than the heated kiss from the Hysteria shoot. This was real. He was real and he was kissing me. I was kissing him back.

And I wasn’t freaking the fuck out.

When that pesky need to breathe forced us apart, Edward’s lips moved down my jaw and along my throat. I whimpered as his tongue trailed a path of fire along my skin. “Edward,” I breathed. He kissed me again, but with more passion and fervor. We continued kissing for a few more moments before we were panting against each other. “Wow …”

“Yeah,” he said, his mouth swollen and his eyes nearly black. “There’s more I want to tell you, but I don’t want you to run away, Bella.”

“You told me that you’re a virgin. That’s a pretty big revelation,” I quipped, my hands running up and down his heaving chest. “You’re not secretly a woman, are you?”

“No,” he chuckled, his mouth pressed to my forehead. Leaning his head to mine, he held me close to his body and I could feel how much he liked our kiss. “During our time working for the douche, you’ve grown from a rival, an annoyance, to a friend, a confidante and something more. With those changes, my feelings have changed, too.” He cupped my face, staring into my eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Even with my …” I whispered. “My past?”

“Your past doesn’t dictate who you are. I’ll still see you as the most beautiful, amazing, snarky, intelligent, funny woman that I met at orientation, who pushed me to be a better advertising exec, to be a better man,” he said, his eyes solemn, but filled with so much devotion. “It also makes you the strongest woman I know. I’m so proud to say that I’m in love with Bella Swan.”

Shock.

I was in shock.

And totally in love with him, too.

I pulled his face to mine, kissing him with all of the power I had. He was the first man, besides Marcus and Aro, who I felt comfortable with. He made me feel like a woman and not an object. “I love you, too,” I whispered against his mouth. He whooped, picking me up and holding me in his arms. “But, before you get all excited, what about our jobs? Volturi has a strict no fraternization policy!”

“I told Aro and Marcus my feelings and that I was willing to resign,” he said. “They wouldn’t have it and they’re changing the rules, if we want to explore this. I know I do and I hope you feel the same.”

“I do feel the same, but …” I trailed off.

“You’re in charge, Bella. You’ll always be in charge,” he vowed, his hands pressing mine to his chest. “This is yours. It would kill me to hurt you.”

“Then don’t hurt me,” I giggled, brushing my lips against his. My giggles turned into a full-on belly laugh.

“What? You’re kind of wounding my ego, Bella.”

“Our lives are imitating art and it’s reminding me of a conversation that I had with Rose,” I smirked. He moved his head to the side, his brow furrowed. “There really is a thin line between love and hate.” He broke into a beautiful grin, kissing me again.

_To be continued ...?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**I’m expanding my P.S. I Love You Contest entry. It won’t be a full-length novel, but perhaps adding a chapter or two, catching a glimpse into their lives. Did they get their HEA? Did their hatred truly morph into true love? And what happened to Jacob Black?**

**Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

_Six Months Later_

“Lizzie, stop,” I growled. “You’ll meet Bella when I’m good and ready.”

“It’s been almost six months, Edward Anthony. Stop hogging her,” Elizabeth grumbled. “Are you ashamed of her? I mean, this is the longest relationship you’ve had.”

“It’s the only relationship I’ve ever had,” I countered. “Bella is everything I’ve ever dreamed of, but she’s still dealing with some personal issues and just now really letting me in.” I pinched my nose. “I promise to bring Bella to Tommy’s birthday next weekend. Will that be okay?”

“I suppose. I want to make sure that she’s making my big brother happy,” Elizabeth said. “I love you, Eddie, and you deserve to be happy.”

“I am happy,” I cooed. “Give my love to the boys. I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Okay. Love you, Eddie,” Elizabeth sang, hanging up.

I tossed my cell phone onto my desk. I was working on a new ad for a new hotel, a direct rival to Jacob Black, whom we’d dropped as a client shortly after the shenanigans in Atlantic City. I wanted to pour myself into _this_ campaign and end that asshole.

Permanently.

His new vodka and hotel line, Hysteria, were doing tremendously well, despite the bad publicity that was _leaked_ by an unknown source after the launch of the booze and opening of his grand hotel in Atlantic City. Jacob’s publicity team spun it and turned me into the asshole.

Okay, I was an asshole, at least where Jacob was concerned. He made some very inappropriate advances toward the woman of my dreams and made her shut herself away from the world. He brought up some very raw and horrific memories from her past. As a result, Bella ended up taking the rest of the year off, with Aro and Marcus’s blessing, to focus on getting her mind in the right place since she never really dealt with the molestation and rape from when she was a teenager. She would be coming back after the first of the year, with a new focus and new drive.

And I was by her side every step of the way … as she sobbed at her lost innocence … as she raged at her mother for not believing her when she told her and saying that she led Phil on … as she had nightmares, finally healing from her past.

But there was more to her pain. She couldn’t move past her pain until she got some closure.

It made for a rocky start to our relationship, but we went to couple’s therapy, trying to navigate our way through our feelings. I loved her and she loved me, but she was terrified of being touched intimately. She was afraid that she’d clam up, lash out or shut down.

“Edward, don’t forget my rehearsal dinner,” Rose said, arching a brow as she leaned against my office door. I blinked up at her, smirking at her.“Bella is my maid of honor. I want her there and I want her _smiling_.”

“She’s been smiling more than crying, Rose,” I retorted. “It’s my goal in life to make her as happy as possible.”

“Good. I’d hate to surgical excise your balls,” she smirked. “I love my girl. She’s been through hell and back and who would have thought her nemesis would be the one to finally convince her to get help.”

“We’re not enemies any more, Rosalie,” I snickered.

“I know that now,” she said, her face softening. “I saw how distraught you were when you got back from A.C. You’re good for her. Anyway, you both need to be at the church by four tomorrow. Wear a suit!”

“I’d rather wear a suit than jeans,” I said, grinning crookedly. She waved her hand, leaving me and teetering away back to Bella’s office. Rose had taken over Bella’s accounts while she was on medical leave. She was not Bella, by any stretch of the imagination, but she was competent. I finished my work on the proposal for the hotel chain, saving my work and putting my laptop into my bag. Tonight, Bella and I were going out to dinner and a show and I didn’t want to be late.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, trying to figure out what I wanted to wear for my date with Edward. Ever since he showed up on my doorstep six months ago, he said that we’d go out to dinner or to have fun twice a week. He wanted us to have a romantic, sweet courtship since I’d never had that. Granted, neither had he.

We both were workaholics. He was a workaholic because he never could stop after the death of his parents. He wanted to support his sister and be the best family he could be, acting as mother, father, brother and best friend. I was a workaholic because I was trying to compensate for my fucked-up feeling of self-worth, thanks to Phil and what he did to me. I was getting better. Every day, I was getting stronger and healing, but I still had moments where getting out of bed were rough.

Those usually happened after I had sessions with my therapist. Edward would usually spend the night and his arms kept the nightmares at bay. Who would have thought the man who made my life hell for almost eight years would become my savior?

The man who loved me, broken and all.

But, I was afraid I’d always be broken.

“What should I wear, Wrigs?” I asked, looking at the two outfits on my bed. “The black dress with heels or this skirt and sweater?” My dog just snuggled next to me, her tail wagging and licking my hands. “I’ll go with the skirt and sweater.” I kissed her puppy head, grabbing my clothes and changing into the navy-blue pencil skirt with a maroon V-neck sweater. Curling my hair, putting into a low ponytail, I put on some sexy, but subtle makeup. Adding a scarf and a pair of knee-high maroon boots, I sat down in the living room, watching television until I heard Edward’s keys in the door.

Edward still had his brownstone, but we both had keys to our respective places. Edward spent more time at my condo, saying it felt more _homey._ I always thought it was cold, but it felt more like home when Edward was there.

Shortly before six, Edward came in, carrying a large bouquet and a bone for my dog. “You don’t have to give me flowers every we go out,” I chided, taking the gorgeous arrangement from him and placing it on my dining room table. “I appreciate it, but …”

“But nothing,” he snorted. “I want to spoil you.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. I melted against him, lost in his strength and his warmth. “You smell good, _mon cherie._ ”

I smiled, turning in his arms and toying with his slightly long hair. He needed a haircut, but was still so handsome. “So do you, baby,” I murmured. I kissed him tenderly, sighing happily as he crushed me against his muscular body. Kisses never bothered me. Phil never kissed me. So, when Edward brushed his lips against mine, I felt the sparks of arousal and pleasure. We never moved past kissing since I was still working through my fears of being intimate with anyone, but Edward was patient, kind, tender and understanding. He said that he was willing to wait for me, however long it took. But, from what I was gathering, I was leaning on holding off on being intimate until we decide to take that _next_ step … engagement? Marriage?

_Who would want to marry me?_

He’d hinted at it, saying that when a Cullen falls, they fall forever. His sister met her husband, Ryan, in high school and they were inseparable. Prior to his parents’ passing, they’d been together since _they_ met in high school. Edward had previously dismissed the idea of love, focusing on his job, but now that he’d experienced our relationship, as fucked up as it was, he was not going back to his empty, bland existence.

“You’re thinking too hard, Bella,” he said, pulling back and brushing his fingers down my cheek. “What are you stressing about?”

I smiled, pushing back my insecurities. “Nothing, baby,” I answered. He furrowed his brow, his jaw clenching. I sighed, knowing that he was not buying my lie. “Same old insecurities.”

“I will tell you every day for the rest of my life, _our_ lives, that I love you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. “Now, we have reservations at Bavette’s Bar and Boeuf and then …” Reaching into his pocket, he produced two tickets to _Hamilton_. “You said you’ve been dying to see this. A client gave me tickets and I can’t wait for you to see it.”

“I can’t believe you,” I giggled. “And I love you more than words can say. Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“Good things … _great things_ come to those who wait. I’ve waited a lifetime for you Ms. Swan. I’m not going anywhere,” he said, grinning my favorite smile, slightly crooked and totally sweet, just for me. “Now, let’s head out. I didn’t eat lunch because I wanted steak.” I kissed his jaw, allowing him to put on my winter coat. I grabbed my purse, riding down to the first floor. Edward guided us to a waiting limo. I gave him a look. “What? I want to spoil you.”

Clambering inside, we drove the restaurant and were ushered to a small, private room. Dinner was delicious and it was a romantic restaurant. Hopping in the limo after Edward paid the bill, we made it to the theater just before the curtain rose. We were in a private booth. Edward held me on his lap as we watched the musical that had been hyped up all year long. I was entranced by the performers, the unique twist on history and Edward’s arms around my body. I couldn’t have felt more comfortable.

That was until we got ready to leave.

“Isabella … long time no see,” came the gravelly voice of my mom’s new husband and my abuser. I blanched, gripping Edward’s hand, turning to see him and my mom, dressed in their finery. “I thought it was you. You look amazing.”

I couldn’t say anything. Edward glared at him. “Do you want to go, _mon cherie_?” he asked, his voice icy cold. Unable to say anything, I nodded.

“Don’t be rude, Bella,” Mom said, teetering toward me and hugging me. “Let’s go out for drinks. Put all of this unpleasantness behind us.” Her lips were to my ear. “You will apologize to him, Bella. I can’t believe that you would make such accusations. Phil loves you like a daughter.”

“He raped me, Mom. The fact that you believe him over me … I can’t do this. I won’t do this,” I hissed back. I jerked back and tried to keep upright. “I’m sorry, but we have a big weekend. My best friend is getting married and I’m the maid of honor.” I turned, dragging Edward with me. Once we were outside, I stumbled, my heart cracking and my stomach churning.

“I’m here, Bella,” he whispered, practically carrying me to the limo. Outwardly, I kept my emotions off, but was trembling in anger, fear and anxiety. Once in the limo, Edward knelt in front of me, keeping his eyes on mine. “Look at me, gorgeous.” I clamped my eyes shut, memories of my abuse assaulting my brain. His hands took my face. “Bella, I won’t let him hurt you. Look at me.” Opening my eyes, I saw the soft jade green of Edward’s orbs. Not the harsh gray of Phil’s angry stare. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Please, breathe with me.”

The world faded into darkness …

xx ATLBLAH xx

I woke up in my bedroom, the lights dim and Edward speaking quietly on his phone. I was in a pair of pajamas, wrapped up like a burrito. My eyes felt like sandpaper and I had the worst headache. “… Rose, it was a bad night. You weren’t there,” Edward hissed. “I’ll have Bella at the salon tomorrow and your maid of honor will be at your wedding.”

I got up, grabbing my cell phone from the nightstand, noticing that it was after nine in the evening. _The following day._ “Rose’s rehearsal,” I wailed.

“I’ve got to go,” Edward said, ending the call. He ran to me and took me into his arms. “Bella, stop beating yourself up.”

“I’m her maid of honor. I should be there,” I said, wriggling in his hold. “I should have been there!”

“You passed out and suffice it to say that your rest was anything but,” Edward deadpanned, grimacing as I pushed on his chest.

“I hurt you,” I sniffled.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged.

“Bullshit,” I said, pulling up his shirt and seeing bruises along his torso. “What did I do?”

“You were fighting Phil in your sleep,” he said, tugging his shirt down. “I didn’t realize how much you were using me as a punching bag until I had the air pushed out of me with a kick to stomach.”

“I’m so sorry,” I cried. “I’m …”

“Don’t even say it,” he growled. I scowled at him. “Bella, you are the strongest woman I know, but I think you need to do something about Phil. He needs to pay for what he’s done to you.”

“It happened ten years ago,” I muttered. “Surely, there’s got to be a statute of limitations.”

“Did you report it?” Edward asked. “To anyone?”

“I called my dad’s old partner, Harry Clearwater, but when Phil started threatening me, I dropped the investigation,” I said.

“Was it filed?” he pressed. I nodded. “Then, you have ten years from when that report was filed. Is Harry still on the job?”

“I think so,” I answered. I picked up my cell phone, dialing him and putting the call on speakerphone.

“Detective Clearwater,” Harry said gruffly.

“Harry, it’s me. Bella Swan?” I whispered. “Charlie’s daughter?”

“Bella,” he cooed. “It’s been too long, honey. How are you doing?”

“Honestly, not so good,” I said, snuggling against Edward and trembling anxiously. “Do you remember …?”

“I remember,” Harry growled. “I never closed the case in hopes that you’d finally press charges.”

“You didn’t?” I whispered.

“Bella, that man is a monster,” Harry said. “Look, I’ll swing by and we’ll finish gathering our statements, moving forward with the charges against him.”

“Is there a chance he’s going to go away?” Edward asked. “Be arrested and charged for what he’s done?”

“And who are you?” Harry asked.

“I’m Edward Cullen. I’m Bella’s boyfriend,” Edward replied. “We ran into Phil at the theater and her reaction … it was intense.”

“I fell into a catatonic state for almost twenty-four hours,” I deadpanned. “That’s beyond intense.” Gulping, I turned back to the phone. “But, do you really think that I’ve got a chance of putting him away? I can’t live like this anymore, Harry.”

“The forensic evidence is solid, as is the medical exam,” Harry snarled. “Me and my partner, we’ll be there in an hour.”

“Do you need my address?” I asked. Harry said yes and I prattled off my home address. Edward helped me out of bed, making me some soup and crackers. I took a quick shower, dressing in one of his button-down shirts and a pair of leggings. When I walked out into the living room, Harry and his partner were seated on the sofa, speaking with Edward. “Hi, Harry.”

“Little Izzy Swan is all grown up,” Harry chuckled, walking over to me and enfolding me into a tight hug. “Your dad would be so proud of you, little one.”

“I miss him, Harry,” I sniffled, pressing my cheek to Harry’s rotund chest. “If he were still around …” I blew out a breath, wiping my cheeks. “… None of this would be happening. You know?”

“I know,” he said, sitting down and taking my hands. “I was just talking to your boyfriend and he seems like a good guy. Though, I’d be a shitty cop if I didn’t run a background check.”

“Harry,” I snorted. “Don’t.”

“Go for it,” Edward said, sitting next to me. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Someone has to look out for Charlie’s girl,” Harry smirked. “If Charlie isn’t here to do it, I will.” He took out his pad of paper, turning to a younger detective. She sat down on one of the chairs. “This is Emily Uley. She’s my partner. Just got her gold shield.”

“Nice to meet you,” I blushed.

“You, too,” she nodded. “I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about Charlie Swan and I’m happy that I can help you out.”

“Okay, we’ve got your initial statement in the report. I pushed through the DNA with the lab,” Harry said. “What happened last night?”

I told him about running into Phil and Renee. I also explained my ongoing therapy and fears stemming from my sexual abuse. Harry and Emily took copious notes. When I was done, I leaned heavily against Edward. He held me tight, murmuring how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. “What happens now?”

“We bring Phil in for questioning,” Harry said. “You’ve accused him of rape, sexual assault and physical assault. We have pictures from your rape kit and the forensic evidence.”

“He never used a condom,” I choked out, shooting a shameful look to Edward.

“DNA won’t lie, Bella,” Harry murmured.

“But, he can. He said that if I went through with the complaint that he’d say it was consensual,” I whispered. “I never wanted that.”

“The physical evidence is clear that you didn’t want that,” Harry frowned. “The bruises, tearing and trauma … consensual sex would never leave such horrific marks on a person’s body.” He stood up, his face drawn. “I’m sending two other detectives from my precinct to pick him up, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They both knew Charlie, but were never introduced to your mom. They’ll bring him in.”

“What about my mom?” I asked. “She believes Phil and that I seduced him.”

“She could be brought up on charges, too,” Emily said. “How old were you when it happened?”

“When it started, I was still seventeen. It happened the summer before I went away to college. And then, when I went back, he would …” I choked out. “I stopped going home after that first year for extended periods of time. If I did … he would continue to rape me when my mom wasn’t there. After a particularly brutal attack, I went and told Harry. He convinced me to get a rape kit and begin an investigation.”

“Could we add statutory to the complaint?” Emily asked. Harry pursed his lips, nodding. “Bella, I hope that we’ll be able to help with closure. The fact that your attacker is free and still …”

“I know,” I muttered. “I need this. I think putting him behind bars will allow me to fully heal.”

“What about your mom?” Edward asked. “She’s as culpable as he is.”

“When she took his side, she lost that privilege of being my mother. My relationship with her is forfeit,” I snapped, tears streaming down my face. “I’m an orphan.” I buried my face into Edward’s shoulder. He held me, his hand caressing my back. He didn’t say anything comforting. He just kept me against his body and reminded me that I wasn’t truly alone.

“Bella, I know that I can’t replace your dad, but you are always in my heart, little one. You have my number. Call me. Anytime,” Harry murmured, kissing my forehead. “You, too, Edward. You take care of your girl. She may be tough as nails, but she needs someone to love her.”

“And I do love her,” Edward said, cupping my cheek and pressing his lips to mine. “I always will.”

**EPOV**

After Harry and Emily left, Bella called Rosalie to apologize for missing the rehearsal dinner. I had explained to her what had happened the night previous and she was understanding, but Rose was a bit of a Bridezillla, hating that her MOH was a no-show for the rehearsal. However, Bella had barely slept, her nightmares tormenting her and me.

Rose needed to build a bridge and _get over it._

Anyway, my body was littered with bruises from Bella’s fight-or-flight reaction to her reunion with her stepfather. I knew that she was subconsciously fighting _him_ off, but I was the one covered in bruises.

I checked on Bella, finding her asleep on the couch. Her cell phone was on the table and she looked peaceful, unlike the night previous. Her face was pinched and filled with fear. Scooping her up, I carried her back to the bedroom and lay her down on the king-sized bed. I set my alarm so I could get Bella to the salon for Rose’s wedding, after I got a reminder text from said Bridezilla. She did also apologize for being such a bitch for her reaction. She also said the same to Bella on the phone.

I crashed, holding Bella in my arms. She barely moved from her spot next to me, almost suctioned to my body.

The next morning, Bella was in better spirits, but she seemed a little off. Her eyes were dead, not holding their usual sparkle. “Are you okay, _mon cherie?_ ” I asked.

“I suppose. I’m just _exhausted_ ,” she said. “I know I slept for almost an entire day, but the fact that I’m actually pressing charges against Phil … it scares the shit out of me. Everyone is going to know what happened. I feel so _dirty_ because of what he did to me. He … he took my innocence. He took away my choice and the fact that my mom believes him over me … it makes me sick.” She frowned, looking up at me. “I’m sorry that you have to deal with me. I’m damaged goods.”

 _God damn it._ “You are _far_ from damaged,” I said, trying to keep the growl out of my voice. “You are beautiful, inside and out. I love you.”

“Sometimes love isn’t enough,” she muttered, trying to get up and out of my hold.

“I disagree,” I said, pulling her into my lap. She looked up at me, her eyes shimmering with tears. “Bella, you’re getting stronger every day. Would you have considered pressing charges a year ago?”

“Pssh, no,” she snorted. “I still hate that I can’t … that …”

“That you’re not a virgin?” I pressed.

“That’s part of it, but what if what he did ruined my chance of having children?” she whispered. “You heard Harry. I’m scarred. Badly. Not on the outside, but inside.” She snorted again. “In more ways than two, I’m scarred internally.”

“Bella, I love you, scarred or not. You are the embodiment of beauty and goodness in this world,” I said, caressing her cheek. “You trust me, right?” She blushed and nodded, her eyes meeting mine. “Trust me when I say that my love for you won’t change. It may grow stronger over time, but I won’t leave you. I’m going to be with you, every step of the way. We’re going to bring Phil to justice and you will be able to move on with your life. You will get your happily ever after.”

“And you’re my prince charming?” she giggled, tears splashing onto her flushed cheeks.

“A charming pain in the ass,” I deadpanned. “Now, you don’t want Rose to strangle you. Do you?”

“Fuck, no,” she grumbled. “I already suck as a maid of honor.” I shot her a look. “What? I do!”

“Come on, _cherie_ ,” I said, offering her my hand. “Let’s get something to eat and then you get more beautiful than you already are.” She rolled her eyes. I just gathered her into my arms, covering her face, lips and neck with kisses. An hour later, I was dropping Bella off at the salon. A few hours after that, I watched as Bella glided down the aisle, on the arm of Emmett’s little brother, Riley, who was the best man.

She looked gorgeous, wearing a golden dress that shimmered elegantly, cut to fit her lithe form. Her hair was in a curly, messy bun, holding a bouquet of blood-red roses. She smiled at me when she took her spot on the dais at the front of the church. The doors closed and the music changed. Rose walked down the aisle with her parents, wearing a sexy, but tasteful white dress. Her bouquet was white, with touches of red and gold.

After the service, pictures were taken. Rose told me to stay and after the main photos were taken, I posed with Bella. It was nice since we didn’t really have many pictures of the two of us. The only pictures we had were from the Hysteria photo shoot and Bella refused to acknowledge those since they were tainted. Not because of the photos, but the situation surrounding them and Jacob’s lewd behavior.

We went to an expensive hotel afterward, spending time with the wedding party before the reception began. The wedding was large, filling the largest ballroom. Rose changed into a red gown, with white flowers in her blonde hair. The reception was a lot of fun. Bella let loose, a little bit, dancing with me and laughing, forgetting the drama from the past two days.

She needed it.

We both did.

However, the next day, Bella’s light-heartedness disappeared when Harry and Emily came to her apartment. Their faces were grim. “What happened?” Bella asked. “Did Phil get away? He didn’t escape, did he?”

“Well, we ran the DNA from your rape kit and it was Phil’s. But, Phil is _not_ his name,” Emily explained. “It’s James Weston.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?” Bella asked.

“James Weston is the man who killed your father,” Harry muttered. “He was the leader of the gang that started the shoot-out. He got away and hid. When it was safe, he created this new identity and Phil Dwyer was born.”

“I was raped by the man who killed my father?” Bella squeaked. “Does my mom know this?”

“She does now,” Emily breathed. “She’s beside herself, sick with the truth. She had to be hospitalized because she lost it. She’s at Rush Medical Center.”

“And Phil or James or whomever?” I asked.

“He’s been arraigned and is being held without bail. His trial will begin later this year,” Harry said. “You got him, Bella.”

“Did he … did he hurt my mom?” Bella whispered.

“From what I could gather from her, he never _touched_ her. You were the target all along,” Harry frowned. “He was pissed that Charlie had gotten close enough to him to recognize him, to put him away. So, even after he killed him, he wanted to make his family pay.”

“I want to see him,” Bella growled. “I have to hear him say this.”

“He won’t. He’s taken a vow of silence,” Harry snorted.

“What’s he being charged with?” Bella asked. “What’s the maximum sentence? I’ve got to get him talk!”

“First degree murder and life in prison, plus the attacks on you, identity theft, fraud, grand larceny,” Harry said. “He’s never going to be a free man, Bella.”

“See if he’ll cut a deal. Ask the state’s attorney if I can get him to talk that they’ll give him the possibility of parole,” Bella said, her voice stronger than I’d ever heard. “I want to hear it from his mouth why he murdered my father and why he stole my innocence.” She was glaring at Harry, her hands clinched into tight fists.

“You looked like your dad, little one,” Harry chuckled. “He’d be so proud of you.”

“I’m done being a fucking victim. This monster stole my father from me, my innocence and broke my mother’s heart. He’s going down,” she snarled. “And I’m going to be the one who does it.”

**BPOV**

The state’s attorney agreed to the plea deal. Now, we just had to get James/Phil/Asshole to agree to it. I was waiting in the lobby of the Cook County Jail, praying that I’d be granted entrance. Phil was taking his vow of silence very seriously, only speaking with his attorney.

The state’s attorney, Elliott, came out. His eyes were glowing and he was rubbing his hands together. “According to Phil’s attorney, he’s amenable to the plea agreement. We can speak to him now,” Elliott smiled.

I looked over at Edward. He was not pleased with my decision to speak to Phil, but understood why I had to do this. He was scowling. “I have to do this, Edward. It’s the only way I’ll be able to move forward.”

“I know,” he said, crushing me to his body. “I just hate you being in that room with him, _mon cherie._ ”

“I spoke with my therapist, with Rose, with you … you all said you understood,” I said, taking his face in my hands.

“And I do. But, it doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it,” he muttered. Taking my hand, he caressed my cheek. “I love you and I’ll always support you. Bring that bastard down, but come back to me.”

“Always,” I said, kissing him tenderly and getting up. Following Elliott and the guard through the maze of the jail, we were led into a frigid room. Harry was there, standing sentry and glaring at Phil, who looked like _shit._ He was covered with bruises and moved skittishly. “How does it feel to be someone else’s bitch?” I asked, sitting down across from him. Phil growled, staring at me with malice and hatred. “Not so fun when your choice is taken away, hmmmm?”

“Unlike you, I’m pure as the driven snow,” Phil said, but his eyes betrayed him. He’d been violated, just as I had. _Karma’s a cruel, cruel bitch, asshole._

“Sure, and I’m a natural blonde,” I snickered, waving my hand airily. “You know the stipulations of the deal, Phil. Or, should I say James?”

“Yeah, I know the terms,” he growled. “What do you want to know? How I enjoyed taking out your daddy? How watched the life fade from his eyes?”

My stomach churned, but I kept a brave face on. I was acting like a bitch from the boardroom. No emotions. No feelings. No prisoners. “You killed my father like the animal you are, but why couldn’t you leave well enough alone? Why seduce my mother? Why?”

“Swan was arresting all of my guys. I had to make him pay,” he shrugged. “When he died, I wasn’t satisfied with his death so I decided to make things even sweeter. I knew he had a wife and a daughter. Renee, she was so lost with grief. But, she was flattered that I was showing her interest. I wined and dined her, giving her what she desired, even though she _repulsed_ me. I was used to women _half_ her age. Then, I realized I could have my cake and eat it, too. You were ripe for the picking. And so, I picked.”

“And was it as good as you hoped?” I asked acidly.

“Better,” he purred. “Now, I ruined your mother, ruined you and your father was dead, thanks to my bullet and my men. How was it for you?”

“Revenge is best when it’s served cold,” I said, standing up. “Did you get all you needed?”

“More than enough,” Harry said.

“What are you talking about?” Phil/James asked. “What about my deal?”

“Oh, you’re getting your deal. But, the possibility of parole won’t come until you’re a hundred years old,” Harry said. “Come on, Bella. You’ll never have to deal with this sack of shit ever again.”

He offered me his arm and I turned to leave. However, before I did, I slapped Phil in the face. “That’s for raping me, you monster.” I slapped him again. “That’s for ruining my family.”

“I want her charged!” Phil screamed. “She assaulted me!”

“I didn’t see anything,” Harry sang. “Did you, Frank?”

“I heard you give Ms. Swan a high-five,” said the sheriff’s deputy, Frank. He unlocked Phil’s cuffs, dragging him away. He was screaming the entire time.

“I won’t be charged, will I?” I asked, looking up at Harry.

“If I had my gun, I would have shot the bastard between the eyes,” Harry deadpanned. “You have considerably more restraint than I do, little one.”

He led me out of the jail, back to the lobby. I ran to Edward, throwing my arms around him. “Are you okay? He didn’t touch you, did he?” Edward asked, looking at me.

“No, but I slapped him.” I smirked, feeling pride and peace for the first time since this nightmare began almost ten years ago. “Now, we need to focus on my mom getting better.”

“You also need to stay focused on your healing, too, _mon cherie_ ,” he said. “Your mom does need your help, but you also need to keep moving forward. The first step was taking time off and begin coming to grips with what had happened. The second step was to confront your accuser. The last step is to finally move past it all, letting the past integrate with your present, making you a stronger, more amazing woman.”

“Are you sure you’re not a shrink?” I snorted.

“No, but I listen to our therapist,” he snickered. “We’ve got two weeks before you go back to work. My sister has invited us to her place for Christmas. I want to spend it with my family.”

“I don’t have anything for them,” I gasped. “And I want to see my mom. She’s been … she’s been through hell.” He nodded, guiding me back to his car. We drove to Rush Medical Center. She was in a locked ward, under a voluntary psych hold. My mother’s life had been turned upside. The man she married turned out to be her husband’s killer and that man had raped me. Edward and I stopped at the gift shop, picking up a stuffed animal for her, riding up to the ward. Edward waited in the lobby. He wasn’t allowed since he wasn’t related. In the ward, I was led to her private room. Mom was curled up on a recliner, looking distraught and drugged out. “Mom?”

“I don’t deserve that title,” she said, her affect empty and flat.

“Yes, you do,” I said, sitting across from her. “You were overcome with grief when Daddy died.”

“And in that grief, I invited a monster into our home,” she sniffled, blinking up at me. Her hazel eyes were empty. “I should have believed you, Bella. I can never _forgive_ myself for what happened.”

“Mom …”

“NO! I’m not a mother. I’m a monster. Just like him,” she sobbed. “Bella, baby, I love you, but I need time.” She looked at me, so broken and dejected. “I have to … I fucked up everything. Because of me, you lost your childhood. I never grieved my husband and …”

“What are you going to do?” I asked. “I already lost my father. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“You’re not losing me. I just need to get my head straight.” She took my hand, staring into my eyes. “I bear the burden of a lot of mistakes. I need to atone for them. I need to heal. Seeing you? I love you and it kills me that I caused you so much anguish.” Tears fell from her eyes and she frowned deeply. “I’m going to a private facility. I’m not telling you where because I need to heal. You need to heal. Separately, we need to move on from this nightmare.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Mom,” I said, shaking my head. “You’d figure we’d need each other to get better.”

“Bella, I failed as a parent. You may be close to thirty, but my sole purpose as a parent is to protect my child. I didn’t,” she said, hugging me tightly. “I can’t handle that and when I see you, it’s a nightmare that comes rushing back to me.”

“I lived that nightmare,” I sniffled. “I lived that nightmare alone. Now that he’s gone …”

“Bella, I’m sorry,” she murmured. She pulled back, staring at me. “I have to do this.”

“You’re being so selfish,” I spat, standing up. “I had to overcome and get over his attack by myself. You believed him and now, you want to leave and deal with this … I don’t get it. Only we understand what we’re dealing with, but apparently, trying to heal as a family is not on your list of priorities.” I threw the stuffed bear onto her bed. “You were selfish in marrying that monster. You’re being selfish now. When you need me the most, maybe _I’ll_ be selfish.” I turned on my heel, leaving her as she sobbed brokenly.

I stomped into the waiting area. Edward looked up, his eyes swirling with concern. “Bella?”

“Take me home,” I whimpered. “I just …”

“Okay, _mon cherie_ ,” he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re the only one,” I whispered.

**EPOV**

Bella spent the rest of the day in bed. I was worried about her, but I knew that when she was ready, she’d talk to me. I did spend most of the afternoon buying Christmas presents for my sister, her husband and my nephews from Bella and me. I hated ordering everything on Amazon, but with the shopping days dwindling, I had to get these gifts. I sent a text to Lucas, explaining that I was expecting a huge order from Amazon and to get everything wrapped.

I knew it was above and beyond the call of duty, but Lucas would be _well_ compensated with his year-end bonus.

I also searched for something special for Bella, but I was struggling. What do you get the woman you love more than your own life, but know she’s not ready to be engaged?

I didn’t want to get her some bullshit, clichéd heart pendant or some extravagant earrings.

I wanted something meaningful.

Something that prove to her that I was _not_ going anywhere.

A gift to show my undying devotion to her.

Dialing my sister, I padded to Bella’s office and locking the door. “Edward Anthony, this better be important. You and your girlfriend blew me off for Tommy’s birthday.”

“We were needed at the police station, Lizzie,” I sighed. “I told you that. Remember her creepy stepfather? Yeah, he was thrown in jail that day. Neither one of us was in any shape to come to Tommy’s birthday.”

“Okay, I forgive you. Are you coming for Christmas?” she asked. “With your girlfriend?”

“Yes, Elizabeth Anne,” I deadpanned. “But, I need your help. What do I get her for Christmas? I want something to knock her socks off, but not the typical jewelry or stupid, clichéd present. I want something to show her that I’m not giving up on her. On us.”

“An engagement ring,” Elizabeth giggled.

“Not ready for that,” I answered. “Be serious, Lizzie. I’ve never done this and I want to do it right.”

“Okay, okay. One of the best gifts that Ryan ever gave me was a book, a handmade book. He listed, alphabetically, all of the things he loved about me,” Elizabeth said. “I’d do something like that, but perhaps couple it with one of those traditional, clichéd presents.”

My mind was working overtime and I got an idea. “Lizzie, I owe you!” I sang.

“Just come to my house on Christmas and that’ll be enough, Edward,” she snorted. “And keep your presents appropriate for children.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I chuckled. “Love you!”

When I got off the phone with her, I dialed Rose. She bitched me out, saying she was on her honeymoon, but I told her what I needed. She gave me the phone number for her photographer and my plan was in motion. When that was done, I used my graphic design skills to create a sweet coupon book/100 things I love about you book and finished my present with a composition I’d started to write once I got back from Atlantic City, trying to get Bella out of my system.

And you all know how that didn’t work out.

I called a friend of mine, arranging an hour in a recording studio for the composition, I finally let myself out of the office. With the present finally figured out, I could focus on important things.

Like my job.

xx ATLBLAH xx

“Edward, at least let me pay for half of these presents _we_ bought for your family,” Bella grumbled as we drove out my sister’s house in the suburbs. “I make the same salary that you do. I’m not destitute.”

“Shush,” I snorted. “It’s no big deal. Lucas really did all the work. He wrapped them for me.”

“He’s supposed to help you with work, not personal errands,” Bella snickered. “He deserves a huge bonus.”

“He got one,” I replied. “And I’m certain that Lucas paid someone to wrap these presents. They’re too perfect.” I reached across the console, twining our fingers together. “Besides, all I want from you is a smile on your face. You’ve deserve nothing but good things.”

“And are you going to give those to me?” Bella asked, kissing my wrist.

“I’m going to try, c _herie_ ,” I said, shooting her a crooked grin. She giggled quietly, leaning her cheek against my bicep. I navigated the highway, arriving at my sister’s house just as the snow began to fall. Unloading the gifts, I was attacked by my two nephews. I laughed, hugging them and trying to stay upright as they crawled on me like I was a tree.

“Boys!” Lizzie barked. “Give Uncle Eddie a chance to get in the door.” She turned to Bella, hugging her tightly. “You must be Bella. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things.”

“Thank you,” Bella replied, grinning. “I appreciate you inviting me.”

“I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time. I know things have been crazy for you, but it’s nice to put a face with a name,” Lizzie smiled. She blinked over to me, trying to keep Graham from tackling me and Tommy from tugging my arm out of socket. “Boys! Go help your father. We need more wood for the fireplace.”

“Mom!” Tommy wailed.

“Go, or your presents will be donated to the homeless,” Lizzie snapped, pointing toward the garage. The boys stomped away. “Sorry. They’re a little excited about seeing you, Edward. They miss you. You don’t show your ugly mug around here enough.”

“His face isn’t ugly,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Not to you,” Elizabeth chuckled. “To me, he’s the obnoxious older brother who made my life hell but also worked his ass off to help me. He’s still ugly.” She took our coats, tossing them into closet. “Do either of you want some wine?”

“No, thank you,” Bella shook her head. With her anxiety medication, alcohol was not recommended.

“I’ll have a glass with dinner. For now, I’ll just have water,” I said, weaving my fingers with Bella’s.

We sit down in the living room as Ryan stokes the fire and the boys prattle on about school, their break and upcoming vacation to Disney World. They were leaving in two days and coming back just after the first of the year.

“Bella, could you help me in the kitchen?” Lizzie asked. “I need your opinion on the turkey.”

“Elizabeth,” I growled. “Don’t …”

“It’s okay, Edward,” Bella said, kissing my cheek.

**BPOV**

I followed Elizabeth into the elegant, but festive kitchen. It was decorated with white twinkle lights and garland. She moved in her kitchen with ease. She looked like Edward, but with darker hair and hazel eyes. However, she was short and round from having two children. She seemed sweet, but I knew that this was an inquisition. It was sweet, because Edward had someone to give the inquisition, but it scared me, nonetheless.

“I’m not going to bite, Bella,” Elizabeth said, pouring herself a glass of white wine. “And I really do need your help with the turkey. It’s nice to have some estrogen in the house. I’m surrounded by testosterone, with my husband, my boys and my overprotective brother.”

“How long have you been married?” I asked.

“I’ve been with Ryan since I was a freshman in high school. We got married once I was discovered I was pregnant with Graham. Edward wanted to castrate my husband since I was in college, but we made it work,” Elizabeth chuckled. “I graduated with honors, even though I had a toddler.” She sipped her water, smiling at me. Her grin was crooked, like Edward’s, but there was a softness there. “You’ve changed him.”

“That was never my intention,” I frowned.

“Bella, you changed him for the better,” Elizabeth breathed. “Since the death of our parents, Edward worked so _hard_. He was driven and he tried to be everything for me. Now? I can see the man I always wanted him to be. He smiles, Bella. He would grin at the boys, but he never _smiled_. He laughs. He breathes. I can’t remember the last time I saw him on Christmas. Usually, he would send gifts and his love, but he’d be working.”

“I was the female version of him,” I said. “But, work forced us together and something happened that brought us together. It wasn’t good and it dragged up some unpleasant memories. I’m certain that Edward told you.”

“He did,” Elizabeth frowned. “I’d only ever been with Ryan. I couldn’t imagine …”

“Me, neither,” I said. “I was pretty conservative. I still am … and I only wanted to be with one man.” I bit back tears, gripping my glass. “Pipe dreams, it seems.”

“Bella, I don’t know you very well and I hope that at one point, we’ll become friends. Perhaps, sisters,” she said, taking my hand. “In my eyes, you will be with one man. My brother adores you. He looks at you like my dad looked at my mom. I’ve been thinking about you and I hope that everything works out. If you need anything, call me, Bella.” She pushed a card to me with her phone number and email address. “Now, can you help with dinner?” Her eyes wide with desperation.

“Whatever you need,” I laughed, tucking the card into my pocket.

We worked seamlessly, getting dinner on the table. Once the casseroles were on the table and the turkey cut, Lizzie bellowed for the guys to join us for food. Dinner was amazing. Ryan was quiet, but kind. Tommy talked my ear off, asking questions about everything and nothing. Graham took after Ryan, but was more enamored with Edward. After dinner, the boys did the dishes while Lizzie and I sat in the living room, sipping some coffee. Ryan came out, wearing a Santa hat, distributing presents from underneath the tree.

The boys got a lot of presents. They were almost buried behind the boxes. “They open presents on Christmas Eve?” I asked.

“Christmas Day and Santa are at Ryan’s parent’s,” Edward explained, moving the presents so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder. “So, they open their presents on Christmas Eve.”

“That makes sense,” I said, curling up next to him on the oversized chair near the fireplace. “I’m shocked at how many presents I received. I wasn’t expecting anything.” My pile was varied, but large.

“Welcome to the family,” Edward purred, pressing a soft kiss behind my ear. I blushed, threading my fingers with his.

Presents were opened and the squeals from the boys were ear-piercing. Uncle Eddie was apparently the bestest uncle ever since he got them hover boards and some video game, among other toys and some clothes. Lizzie got some spa package, along with a date night with her husband. It was some framed coupon that Edward gave to her and Lizzie rose her brows. “I’m using my graphic design skills for good, Elizabeth Anne!” he barked. “You’re getting free babysitting.”

“We’re not babies, Uncle Eddie,” Graham said.

“You’re younger than me. You’re babies,” Edward snorted. “Deal with it. I changed your diapers.”

“No, you didn’t,” Elizabeth guffawed. “You saw Graham’s explosive bowels and you screamed like a girl.”

“Is it National Pick on Edward Day? Did I miss the memo?” Edward deadpanned.

“Edward, every day is pick on Edward Day,” Elizabeth said, her tone saccharine sweet. “We only tease the ones we love.” She batted her eyelashes. Her husband chuckled, shaking his head. “Bella, you haven’t opened any of your presents.”

“I was enthralled as the boys devoured their gifts,” I said, picking up a medium-sized box from the boys.

“Well, get cracking!” Lizzie snickered, getting up and puttering in the kitchen.

My gifts ranged from a pretty scarf and hat set from the boys, to pair of slippers from Ryan and a gift certificate to the same spa that Lizzie received. However, the sweetest gift was from Edward. It made my heart grow and tears to brim in my eyes. He got the photos from Rose’s wedding and put it into a personalized frame. It was sweet and sexy. His arms were around my waist and our foreheads pressed together. The love radiating from both of us was palpable, even in the photo. He also gave me small book, a combination of coupons and things he adored about me and a recording of beautiful piece of music written for me. He also had that framed with the dried rose from the party for the Hysteria campaign. The final gift was a tiny box. I gasped.

“It’s not what you think, _cherie_ ,” Edward said, taking the box from my hand. “Neither of us is ready for that. But, I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I will always love you.” He opened the box and revealed a gorgeous sapphire ring. He picked up my right hand, sliding the ring down the knuckle. “It’s a promise … for the future.”

“Gah, that makes my gift to you look like …” I said, wiping my tears away.

“Bella, all I want are your smiles and your love,” he whispered, kissing my ring and then softly kissing my lips. “And I love your presents. I’m wearing that tie when we walk into the office after the new year. And I love the new briefcase.”

“Girl, my brother loves to spoil,” Lizzie said, handing me a plate of cookies. “Get used to it.”

“I’m trying,” I said, looking down at the promise ring on my finger. I turned to kiss him again. “I love you, Edward. This has been the best Christmas I’ve had. Ever.”

“Good,” he breathed, nuzzling my cheek. “Only good things and happiness for you, Bella. That’s one of many promises I’m making with that ring. The most important is my undying love.”

And for the first time we’d admitted our love, I was believing his quiet vow.

xx ATLBLAH xx

“I know exactly who I want to create this spread for you, Mr. Holm. Jasper Whitlock and his partner, Garrett, they will make this campaign sexy, but still approachable,” I said, speaking to my latest client. He was the director of operations for a popular clothing line, _Glamtastic,_ that was a hit with teenagers and young adults. The previous advertising firm had over sexualized the models, making the company controversial.

“We need to completely rebuild our reputation, Ms. Swan,” Mr. Holm said. “What you’ve created looks promising, but our other advertising agency made the same promises.”

“I’m not like them,” I said, arching a brow. “I’m a woman of my word. In fact, once I get things situated for the shoot with my contact, I want you to attend the photo shoot. If you have ideas, this is a partnership. I want to hear them.”

“Your reputation precedes you, Ms. Swan,” Mr. Holm smiled, relaxing against his seat. “I’ll leave this in your capable hands, but I will take you up on that coming to the photo shoot.”

“You have my phone number and email, contact me if you have any questions,” I said, shaking his hand. I walked him out of my conference room and to the elevator. I promised that I would contact him when I heard back from Jasper. He shook my hand once more, looking more at ease than when I first met him a month ago, when he first approached our firm.

I’d been back at work for six months. I was kicking butt and taking names. I was smiling and enjoying my job, not pushing myself to forget the pain. Edward and I were blossoming. We were still moving at a snail’s pace, physically, but we were moving forward. However, shortly after his Christmas promise, we decide to hold off on making love until we fulfilled our promise of getting married.

“Bells,” Rose said, waddling toward me. She and Emmett were expecting. They got pregnant on the honeymoon. “While you were working with Mr. Holm on the _Glamtastic_ campaign, you got a phone call. I missed it, but took down the information. No name, just a phone number.” She handed me the small pink paper. “I’m off. We’re finding out what the gender is.”

“Are you sure that there’s only one baby in there?” I teased.

“Shut up. Emmett’s huge. It’s not a shocker that he creates big babies,” she snickered. “I’ll talk to you later, Bells.” She hugged me, walking to her desk and leaving the office. I walked to my office and read over the message. I didn’t recognize the number, but it was local.

Edward knocked on my door. He was out most of the day, wining and dining some of his new clients. He was wearing his favorite black suit and the tie I’d gotten him for Christmas. “Hey, _cherie_ , how did it go with _Glamtastic?_ ”

“Good. I’ve got to call Jasper to see if he can do the photo shoot, but I got this phone call and I don’t recognize the number,” I said, pushing the paper toward him. He sat down on the edge of my desk, his brow furrowed. “Could it be your mom? A new number?”

“Only way to figure it out is calling it,” I said, putting the phone on speaker and dialing the number.

“Hello?”

“Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and someone from this number called me earlier. I was in a business meeting,” I replied.

“Oh! You’re Renee’s daughter,” said the voice. “I’m Carmen and I’m one of the psychiatrists at Linden Oaks. She wanted to call you. Let me get her for you.” Canned elevator music filled my office and a few moments later my mom’s voice came onto the speaker.

“Bella,” she breathed. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t call back.”

“I didn’t know who called. There was no name,” I answered. “How are you?”

“Better. Much better,” she said. “I want to see you, Bella. I have so much to say and so much to apologize for. I also want to talk to you, sweetheart.”

“I can take tomorrow off,” I murmured. “I only had one meeting scheduled, but that can be rearranged.”

“No, don’t take off work,” Renee said.

“Mom, it’s not a big deal,” I said. “How about this? I’ll change my meeting and come out for the afternoon. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Bella,” she whispered.

“Love you, too,” I sighed, ending the call. I blinked up to Edward. “What do you think she wants?”

“I can come with you. I was just spending the day in the office, working on some ideas for my latest clients,” Edward shrugged. “I can do that on my tablet from home, or with you.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” he said, caressing my cheek. “I’m going to tell Aro and then we can go.”

“I need to call my afternoon meeting, seeing if they’re willing to reschedule,” I said. “Thank you, Edward.”

“Anything for you, _cherie_ ,” he smiled, leaving my office.

After I made my phone calls, I left the office. I’d have to go in tomorrow morning and then drive out to Linden Oaks in Naperville to see my mother for the first time since Phil/James/Asshole’s arrest.

xx ATLBLAH xx

I waited in a bland conference room. Edward was next to me, his hand in mine. I spoke with Carmen, my mom’s psychiatrist, and I liked her. She was spunky and no-nonsense. I would have liked to have worked with her when I was dealing with my bullshit. Instead, I was working with a quiet, reserved shrink.

Maybe that’s why I’m still struggling.

Not as much, but still struggling.

Renee came in shortly after I finished talking to Carmen. My mom looked happy, healthy and at peace. “Bella,” she breathed, tugging me out of the chair and hugging me tightly. “You look so beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Mom?” I whispered, rubbing her back.

She pulled back, cupping my face. “You’re in love and no longer afraid. You deserve that. I’m so happy for you.” She turned to Edward, pulling him out of the chair. “I have you to thank, right?”

“Ummm, I guess?” he chuckled, arching a brow over my mom’s shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan?”

“Yes, I’m Renee Swan. I changed my name, with the help from Carmen and the attorney I hired to divorce Phil’s ass,” she snorted. “I think it was the quickest divorce in history.” She sat down between the two of us, holding both of our hands. “Are you okay? Bella, are you alright?”

“I’m getting better,” I smiled. “Knowing that he’s behind bars, that helps more than you know.”

“Bella, I am _so_ sorry for not believing you,” Renee whispered. “Phil … James …”

“Asshole,” I snorted.

“That works,” she chuckled. “Asshole seemed like such a nice guy. He doted on me, did everything and I thought it was because he loved me, but it wasn’t. It was a ruse. He wanted to make me and you pay for what your father did to his gang. Because of Asshole, I almost lost you. Forever.” She wiped her tears and gripped my hand. “In a way, I still feel like I lost you. How can you ever trust me?”

“I don’t know, Mom. It’s going to take time. Just like you needed time to get your head on straight,” I said. “Both of us were victims in his ordeal. Asshole pinned one against the other.”

Mom nodded, cupping my cheek. “I love you, Bella. You’ve become such a beautiful young woman. Strong, smart, sweet and …” She blew out a breath. “I can’t stay here, sweetheart. Being in Chicago is too much. Do you remember Nana Higginbotham?”

“Vaguely. I knew she passed on when I was a teenager,” I said. “Why?”

“Well, I inherited her home in Phoenix. I never sold it. I paid a caretaker to make sure it was maintained. Anyway, I’m selling the house and moving to Phoenix. I need a fresh start,” she sighed. “I would love for you to come with me, but I know your life is here, with your job and your handsome, loving boyfriend.”

“Mom,” I whispered. “Don’t go.”

“Sweetheart, too much has happened here. Carmen and my fellow inmates, they all agree. Staying in Chicago is a toxic environment and will only hinder my recovery,” she said. “I would suggest the same for you, but I know that you won’t leave. You love Chicago.”

“Mrs. Swan, I understand you’re reasoning behind leaving, but don’t make it permanent,” Edward said. “You always have a place to stay with us, or with my sister.”

“Thank you, Edward,” she said, smiling at him. “I know I’ll be back. I have a feeling that wedding bells will be ringing soon.” He blushed and rolled his eyes. I bit my lip. “And you guys can come visit Phoenix any time, too.” She smiled again. “Please don’t think that I’m abandoning you, Bella. Just staying here, it’s too much. I lost your father to the city. I let a monster into my house, my bed, and into our lives. Moving makes the most sense. Nana’s place is perfect and I won’t have to deal with snow!”

“You’re right,” I said. “I understand and we’re both adults.”

“You may be an adult, but you’ll always be my baby,” Renee sniffled. “I’m a phone call away and I’ll always be there when you need me.” I hugged her and we both cried. Edward slipped out giving us a few moments of privacy. When he came back, I went to the bathroom and wiped my face. When I walked back into the conference room, Renee was hugging Edward. She cupped his face, pushing her finger into his chest. He laughed, hugging her again and whispering in her ear. She turned and saw me. “He’s a good man. Adores you.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” I said, blinking up to him and seeing his beautifully crooked grin that made my stomach erupt in butterflies. “I love him more than words can say.”

**A/N: Okay, there’s one more scene I have planned for this novella. It’ll be in the next chapter. Anyway, pictures from Rose’s wedding and Bella’s promise ring are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Thank you for the loving! It’s much appreciated!**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**I’m expanding my P.S. I Love You Contest entry. It won’t be a full-length novel, but perhaps adding a chapter or two, catching a glimpse into their lives. Did they get their HEA? Did their hatred truly morph into true love? And what happened to Jacob Black?**

**Pictures for this chapter are on my blog … you can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

“Are you sure you don’t want the china? I know I won’t be hosting any fancy parties in Phoenix,” Mom said, packing up the house. It sold relatively quickly and she was leaving at the end of the week. “I know that you do some entertaining with your job.”

“No, Mom. I have my own china,” I said.

“Renee, the basement’s empty,” Edward said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Everything is in the storage container that was labeled,” Ryan responded. “The rest, Lizzie and I will take in the rental truck. You have no idea how much we appreciate the furniture. Having two boys … it wreaks havoc on couches. Who would have known?”

“That’s because they use the couches as trampolines,” Edward hissed.

“This is true,” Ryan nodded.

“If you boys can grab the boxes out of the dining room, that would fabulous,” Mom sang. “They go into the moving van along with the tubs in the kitchen.”

“Mom, you have all of this muscle now. Who’s going to help you in Phoenix?” I asked.

“Renee, you’re great and I think you’ve got a cool daughter, but I’m not loaning out my hubby,” Lizzie snickered. “He’s got a ton of shit going on this week.”

“I’m using movers once I’m in Arizona. I just wanted to make sure the moving van and storage container were set up perfectly. I’ve moved too many times and had too many broken valuables to let some random jerks move my stuff,” Renee said, shuddering.

“You’ll call once you get to Nana’s, right?” I asked.

“Yes, Mom,” Renee chuckled. “I may be old but I still have my mind.”

“You’re not old,” Edward chuckled, carrying a tub from the kitchen. “What are you talking about?”

“And this is why I like you, Edward,” Renee smirked. “Go finish being my muscle.” He barked out a laugh and followed Ryan to the moving van. I looked around, trying not to cry. The house that I grew up in, it was almost completely empty, save for the furniture that Ryan and Lizzie were taking. The walls were bare. “Don’t be sad, sweetheart.”

“It’s just that … this was my childhood home,” I whispered. “I know a lot of bad shit happened, but I can’t help but be sad that it’s no longer yours.”

Renee took my hand, sitting us down on the steps since Ryan and Edward were trying to finagle the couch out of the front door with Lizzie trying, but failing, to guide them. “I know that you’re sad. I’m sad, too. This is the house that I made love to your father for the first time. You were conceived on that counter in the kitchen and born in the bathtub since we didn’t make it to the hospital on time.”

“Mom,” I moaned. “I don’t need to know that.”

“It’s the truth,” she snickered. “This house is filled with great memories of you and your dad. I loved him so much and it kills me not to see him on his recliner in the family room. I hate that I brought that monster here, tainting the good memories. I’m trying to focus on the good, but the bad makes it difficult. You left and went to college. You didn’t have to live here.”

“I couldn’t stay here,” I said. “Not with Asshole.”

“And I know that now,” she murmured, caressing my cheek. “Make happy memories with Edward. Remember the happiness here, not the sadness.”

“I’m trying,” I said, hugging her. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, my sweet girl,” she said. “Now, I’ve got to head to the hotel so I can catch my flight at o’dark thirty.”

“We could have driven you,” I pouted.

“I don’t want to see you cry, Bella. I’ve caused you enough tears,” she said, kissing my forehead. I scowled. “You look so much like your father when you make that face. Trust me, Bella. I’ll call you when I land and once I get settled into the hotel in Phoenix.”

“We can drive you to the O’Hare Hilton,” I said. She just kissed my forehead, pointing to the waiting limo outside. “Okay, okay. You’ve thought of everything.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” she said, hugging me once more and picking up her purse. The driver helped with her suitcase and she got into the limo, waving as she sped down the street.

Lizzie came into the house, her face pulled into a scowl. “I love both of them, but Ryan and Edward the two most stubborn men I’ve ever met.”

 “Edward, yes, but I don’t know about Ryan,” I said. “Why?”

“They’re just being macho guys, trying to show off and one of them is going to get …” she trailed off as we heard a sharp scream. “…hurt.” We hopped up and found Edward on the ground, holding his back. “I hate to say I told you so …”

“Shut. Up. Elizabeth. Anne,” he growled, glaring up at her.

“Do we need to call 911?” I asked, crouching down.

“No. I just strained a muscle. I’ll be fine,” he said, trying to sit up but moaning when he couldn’t move off the ground. “Or not.”

“Ryan, go on one side. Bella and I will get the other,” Lizzie said. “After we get you up, you’re going to the hospital, Edward Anthony.” After several attempts, we got him up and I drove us to the hospital. I was afraid that he’d herniated a disc. However, after an MRI and CT scan, he just strained a muscle in his back. Edward was fitted with a brace and instructed to take it easy for a week.

He was going spend that week with me. He’d been spending more time at his brownstone, but begrudgingly. I loved sleeping next to him and being in his arms, but our physical relationship was heating up. We didn’t want to tempt each other. And trust me … Edward is plenty tempting.

With that sharp jaw ...

Sexy, tousled hair ...

Piercing green eyes ...

Muscular body …

Velvety, smooth voice …

Pink, pouty lips …

“Bella? You missed the turn for your condo,” Edward said, shifting uncomfortably in the front seat.

“Shit,” I hissed. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be better once I’m on the ice pack and with my muscle relaxers,” he deadpanned. I cursed quietly. “Bella, _cherie_ , stop. I know that you’re all out of sorts because you just packed up your house. My gimpy ass doesn’t help matters.”

“Your gimpy ass will help me deal with packing up my childhood home,” I said. “I’m okay. I’m more worried about you.” I pulled into my condo, leaving the keys with the valet. Moving slowly with Edward, we rode up to my home and I settled Edward onto the couch. “Let me get some ice and some water for your pills.”

“Bella, come here,” he said, grabbing my wrist. I sat down. He cupped my cheek, staring into my eyes. “Relax, please. Talk to me.”

“I don’t know how to react, Edward. I’m upset, but I get why she’s moving,” I sighed. “And she told me things that I never wanted to know.”

“Like what?” he chuckled, and then grimaced. “Ouch. No laughing.”

“How I was conceived,” I whimpered. “In the kitchen. I was conceived in the kitchen.”

“Sounds promising,” he said, his eyes darkening. He leaned for to kiss me, but ended up hissing in pain. “Damn it!”

“Yeah, even if we wanted to conceive a child in my kitchen, you’re out of commission, Edward,” I snorted. “Stay here.”

“I can’t really go anywhere without you helping me,” he snorted. I rolled my eyes, making him a snack and bringing him some water. He ate his snack, swallowing his medications and laying down on the couch. Within moments, he was snoring. I left him there, working on finalizing the shots for the _Glamtastic_ print spread in several magazines. The magic that Jasper created was nothing short of a miracle and I know it was going to resurrect the company.

**EPOV**

Two. Fucking. Weeks.

That’s how long I was laid up with a fucked up back.

Two. LONG. Fucking. Weeks.

Don’t get me wrong, I was grateful for Bella and her doting, but I was tired of my back having painful spasms every time I tried to move. It was after two therapeutic massages and some grueling physical therapy, that I was able to move around like I wasn’t an old man.

Plus, it put a kink in my plans.

Bella and I had been together for a year and how did we spend our anniversary? I was passed out, drooling on her couch while she worked.

I wanted to go all out. I wanted to give her the world. I wanted to finally propose.

But, nope. My back and my need to be all macho in front of my brother-in-law backfired.

Damn. It.

It was my own damn fault. I should have insisted on movers to help with Renee’s stuff, but she’s as stubborn as her daughter. However, as far as I know, she was settling into her new place and planning on completely renovating the kitchen since it was from, and I quote, “the stone age.”

“Edward, my boy,” sang Aro, my boss. I was back in the office, but only for a half day. “How’s the back injury?”

“Better, sir,” I said. “It gave me a lot of time to finish the musical score for the latest commercial for Hyped Up Clubs. I also did some editing work, too.”

“Let me see,” Aro said, sitting down. I spun my computer and showed him the nearly finished commercial. “That’s amazing, Edward. You have a real gift. This will help commerce in the city tremendously.” He blinked, pushing the computer back. “Which brings me to my news …”

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Everything’s fine, or it will be. I have a proposal for you, Edward,” Aro said. “I’m getting older and I want to spend time with my wife, my children, my grandchildren … I’m planning on retiring at the end of the year.”

“Congratulations, Aro,” I smiled. “I’m certain you’ll enjoy the life of leisure.”

“I intend to, but I want to speak with you about your position here,” Aro continued. My stomach fell. My look of fear must have registered on my face because Aro back pedaled. “Breathe, Edward. Nothing bad! In fact, quite the opposite.” He stood up, pacing the length of my office. “I want you to take over for me. It won’t be Volturi Interactive Advertising. It will be Volturi and Cullen Interactive Advertising. You’re the my most valuable employee and senior advertising executive on my team. You’re the best and brightest. The only other who is as amazing as you is your girlfriend, Bella. I know that Marcus, when he is ready to step down, will be speaking to her.”

“Aro, wow,” I said. “I don’t know what to say. What would the change in position entail?”

“Say yes,” he smiled. “And you’d be doing more work, delegating and supervising. I can send you a job description.”

“I can’t do that. Not yet. I need to think about it,” I replied. “This is a huge deal and I want to discuss it with Bella. I’m planning things for us …”

“An engagement?” he asked, waggling his brows.

“Soon and I don’t want her to feel like I’m her boss,” I blushed. “You know?”

“I do and I understand,” Aro nodded. “Please, consider this opportunity. I know that your priorities have changed and I respect that, but I don’t want you to completely close the door on this promotion. And only discuss this with Bella. This news is not public.”

“Of course, Aro. I promise my complete discretion,” I said, shaking his hand. He left and I collapsed on my chair. _Partner?_ This was huge. But, how would it impact my relationship with Bella? I love her and I don’t our jobs to impact our personal relationship.

That is a given. I won’t budge on that.

_What should I do?_

xx ATLBLAH xx

The next day, Aro sent me a job description, along with the pay increase I’d receive. I was still on the fence about taking the position. I talked to Lizzie and Ryan. They thought I was nuts for not taking the job right away. But, Aro hit the nail on the head when he said that my priorities had changed.

My job used to be number one.

Now? I was about Bella and her happiness. She’d always be my number one. Now and forever.

A week passed and then another. Aro was asking me about my decision. We were having a party, celebrating our advertisements and campaigns. He wanted to announce his retirement and his successor.

“Bella?” I said, sitting down on the couch and pulling her feet onto my lap. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Me, too,” she murmured. “I don’t know how to even start this conversation.”

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” I asked.

“What? No! Never,” she said. “Marcus approached me a couple of weeks ago, about a job opportunity. Or rather, a promotion. He wants to retire.” She blushed and looked up at me. “He wants me to take over the team. Well, _my_ team. Not the _whole_ team. I don’t know what to do because … I want it, but I don’t want our jobs to impact our relationship.”

I barked out a laugh and gathered her in my arms. She squirmed, glowering at me. “Bella, Aro asked the same of me. We’d be partners!”

“Wait, what?” she asked.

“Aro wants to retire, as well,” I said. “He approached me about becoming the head of _my_ team.” I cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. “Do you want to be partners with me? We make a hell of a team.”

“We do,” she said, smiling. “Let’s do it.”

And like that, I knew how I was going to propose … at the party … after Marcus and Aro announced us as their successors. We’d have a united front, both in the office and at home.

After we contacted our retiring bosses, things fell into place and time sped by. By the beginning of December, the party had been planned and we were heading to one of the Hyped Up Clubs in one of the swanky hotels on the lakeshore. Bella was dressed in a sexy black dress that highlighted her figure, while I wore my black Prada suit. Riding in a limo, we arrived at the hotel and rode up to the club.

Rose was there, along with her husband, making her first appearance since having her baby. She’d be returning from maternity leave after the first of the year, acting as Bella’s personal assistant upon the transition from Marcus’s leadership to hers. Rose was asked to take over Bella’s position, but with her newborn daughter, Rose said she could only handle so much. So, she was staying as Bella’s assistant. Alice was there with her long-time partner, Cynthia. Alice would act as my assistant. I’d asked Lucas become my senior advertising executive, filling my old position.

Dinner was served, alcohol was flowing and everyone was having a great time.

After dessert, Aro and Marcus stepped up to the raised platform and held their champagne glasses. “This year has been an amazing year for our firm. With our teams, the revenue we helped for our clients is upwards around a billion dollars. It’s all thanks in part to you, your hard work and dedication to your clients,” Aro began. “We’re blessed to have such wonderful staffers and it makes this announcement bittersweet.”

“We’re not getting any younger,” Marcus chuckled. “And as we continue in this business, we realize that we’re quickly becoming the dinosaurs. I don’t know what an Instantwittersnapgram is, but I know that’s how you reach the masses. Our time as the leaders of Volturi Interactive Advertising Agency is coming to a close. But, we have two up and coming, brilliant leaders who are willing take our places. And who know Instantwittersnapgram is!” Marcus looked at Bella, holding out a hand to her. She squeezed my fingers, taking his side. “Taking over as my successor is Isabella Swan.”

There was a loud applause and cheering for Bella. She blushed, smiling shyly. Marcus handed her the microphone. “Thank you,” she said. “I’m looking forward to this new venture and I hope that we can continue moving forward and maintaining our edge as leaders in the advertising arena. Rose McCarty will stay as my personal assistant, but will take on more duties, acting as liaison between the senior advertising executive and the rest of the leadership team. The person taking over my position will be my number two, Ben Cheney. He did some amazing work on the _Glamtastic_ Instagram account and has some revolutionary thoughts on how to reach more of the population.”

“Instagram,” Marcus barked. “Got it. I’m too old for this shit.”

“Not as old as me,” Aro snickered, taking the microphone from Bella. “You at least have a clue about this social media thing. I only have an email because I have to.” He smiled. “For my successor, I’ve asked Edward Cullen to take over.” He gestured for me to join him and I shook his hand. I received the same applause as Bella, which made me happy.

“Thank you for this opportunity, Aro. It took me a long time to agree to the promotion. I pray that I can continue the momentum, and keep us moving forward. Alice will stay as my assistant, acting similar to Rose, as a liaison between my senior advertising executive. The person taking over my position will be my long-time assistant and good friend, Lucas Carlino.” I gave him a grin before moving so I was standing next to Bella. I took her hand, weaving our fingers together. “I know that I would not be here without this beautiful woman beside me.”

“Edward,” she blushed. “We promised … Keep our relationship separate from work.”

“I know, but I’ve waited long enough,” I said, handing the microphone to Aro. He knew that I was planning this and he welcomed it. I knelt down, still holding her hand. No one said a word. “Bella, you are everything to me. Our relationship is definitely not the standard.”

“We hated each other,” she snorted.

“We did, but you said it … there’s a thin line between love and hate. That line blurred and I’ve only been looking forward since. When I knew that I loved you, I knew you were it for me.” I reached into my pocket and opened up the box in my palm. “Isabella Marie Swan, I’ve waited my life for you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you as a partner, a lover, a friend, a husband and a father. I love you more than words can describe. I want to cash in on that promise I made to you a year ago. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife?”

Bella’s eyes were glistening with tears. Her palms were damp in my hands. “Edward …” she breathed. Her eyes fluttered shut and one lone tear trickled down her cheek. “Yes.”

“Yes?” I asked. She nodded and I slid her engagement ring on her finger. Standing up, with great difficulty since my back was still fubared, I took her face in my hands, kissing her with as much tenderness and love as I could muster. She melted against me, hugging me tightly. “I can’t wait until you’re Mrs. Cullen,” I whispered in her ear.

“Neither can I,” she murmured back, kissing me again. We pulled apart and saw that our coworkers were on their feet. Bella blushed, hiding her face against my lapels. I chuckled, holding her against my body. We were one step closer to our happily ever after.

But, would be an ever after?

I’m just happy with the ‘happy.’

_Just saying._

**BPOV**

Balancing my new position, planning a wedding and trying to find a house for Edward and me … wow … talk about chaotic. Rose, who was my matron of honor, my mother and Lizzie have been tremendously helpful, but if I got anymore emails about color schemes, floral-scapes or wedding dresses, I’m was going to scream.

I was tempted to ask Edward if he wanted to go to Vegas, but he wanted a bit to-do. _We’re only getting married once. I want to make it count,_ he said. I get what he’s saying, but it was overbearing. It was too much, all at once.

However, I did get the wedding fairies off my back when I decided on my colors (royal blue, silver and powder blue) and decided on a date in the beginning of September, just before my birthday. The date I chose was my father’s birthday, September 9th. If he couldn’t walk me down the aisle, I wanted to honor him in some way. Choosing that date was my way of making sure my father was a part of our wedding.

Edward was honoring his parents by having us wear their wedding bands. I would wear his mother’s, which was a slender diamond eternity band and he would wear his father’s, a thick platinum band. We also were going to have a moment of silence for our lost family members during the service.

On top of the wedding and the new position at Volturi, Cullen and Swan Interactive Advertising Firm, I decided that us living in my condo was not right. My reasoning seemed stupid, but I wanted a place for _us_. Something that we chose together. Our respective separate homes were lovely, but they were _separate._ So, searching for a new home that suited both of our tastes was cumbersome, at best, but necessary. I would like something, and Edward would hate it. He would like something and I found it to be either too old or too modern. He was a conundrum when it came to interior design. His brownstone was very sleek, but he liked the swirls and twists of Baroque design. He loved hard wood and lots of it. He was a romantic, too. His bedroom was more feminine than mine.

“I like lots of pillows,” he said one night when I spent the night at his place early in February. “Lizzie calls me a pussy, but pillows and satin are nice. Feel this, _cherie._ Isn’t it soft?” He tossed me a fluffy pillow and he wasn’t wrong.

“I think our roles are reversed, Edward,” I snorted. “I’m the dude in our relationship. You’re the girl.” He gave me a wry look. “When it comes to our tastes. You’re all man in other aspects.”

“You’ll change your tune after you’ve slept in this little slice of heaven,” he said, tucking me into his bed. And it was freaking great. My tune did change. Slightly. I wanted Edward’s pillows, but without all the frou-frou nonsense.

One rare weekend off in mid-March, Edward and I were driving to a listing with our real estate agent. “I have a good feeling about this,” he said. “With all the duds that Phoebe has shown us, this one feels right.”

“It’s in Wicker Park, one of our desired neighborhoods,” I said, looking at the flyer Phoebe handed me. “The pictures look great and it’s a perfect combination of both of our styles. We may need to do some minor renovation to the bathroom since there’s no tub. I need a bath tub. After crazy days at work, sometimes I just want to soak.”

“I’m with you,” he purred, waggling his brows. “Another place we can christen.” I snorted, but my cheeks flamed. I wanted it. I wanted him. I never thought I’d ever want a man’s hands on me, but when Edward kissed me, touched me, my body was set on fire. He pulled up to an elegant-looking home. It tall like a brownstone, but twice its width. “Definitely a good feeling.”

We got out, meeting with Phoebe and with each room, I felt like this was home. It had the swirls and hard wood that Edward desired, but was sleek and modern for me. The only thing we’d have to do was add a bathtub to the master bathroom, but Phoebe said it would be a simple addition. On top of that, it was reasonably priced, for the size and location in Chicago. “Phoebe, can we get a moment?” I asked, squeezing Edward’s hand.

“I’ll just be by the car,” she grinned.

She left and I walked into the spacious, state-of-the-art kitchen. Edward followed me. “I love this place, Edward,” I breathed. “It’s _us_.”

“I agree,” he smiled. “It’s home. I can see us coming here after we’re married and beginning a life together, building our own happy memories. Perhaps our child will be conceived on _this_ kitchen counter.”

I smirked, walking to him and threading his hair between my fingers. He growled lowly, capturing my lips and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered, holding him tightly as he crushed me to his body. We pulled apart, breathless and both turned on. I could feel Edward’s hardness against my belly. A year ago, I would have freaked out, but now, I wanted it. I desired to feel him inside me, knowing that made him that way. “I think we’ll have fun practicing on this kitchen counter,” I said, running my thumb along his pouty, pink lips. “And the bedroom, the bathroom, the stairs …”

“Fuck,” he growled, his lips moving down my jaw and lifting me effortlessly onto the counter. “Bella, you are a siren … You’re not making this vow of celibacy any easier, _cherie_.”

“I can say the same about you, handsome,” I giggled. “You are sin incarnate.”

He looked at me, his eyes swirling with need. “Pot meet kettle,” he growled, crashing his lips against mine and devouring my mouth. He abruptly stopped the kiss, moving away and leaning against the wall. “I want this house.”

“Me, too,” I whispered.

“Can you speak with Phoebe?” he asked. “I need to get some fresh air. Seeing you, your hair mussed up and lips swollen … it’s pushing my restraint, Bella.” Edward gave me a sheepish grin as I hopped off the counter. I watched him as he adjusted his arousal in his jeans, wishing I could have done that, but we were playing with fire. He stepped onto the small balcony behind the kitchen while I called Phoebe. We put in an offer, contingent on an inspection.

By Wednesday the following week, we owned the gorgeous home in Wicker Park. I put my condo up for sale and Edward decided to keep his brownstone, since it had been in his family for generations. He said it was nice for when Lizzie and Ryan came to visit, and my mom, also. They’d have their own place, but would be close by.

In early April, my condo sold and I moved into the new house. I was unpacking the kitchen when Rose, Lizzie, Alice, my final bridesmaid and Jasper, my ‘man of honor’, invaded the house. “Isabella Marie,” Jasper growled. “You know that your wedding is less than four months away. Yes, you have colors and a date, but do you have a dress?”

“That would be a no,” Rose sang. “She’s been working her booty off at the office.”

“Edward’s not that much better,” Alice snickered. “They’re both in their new corner offices until late.”

“This is why I hired wedding planners,” I said, putting a bowl into the cabinets.

“A wedding planner cannot try on dresses for you, sweetheart,” Mom said, stepping from behind my bridal party. “With the help of your wedding fairies, you’re taking the day off from this. Edward is coming over with Ryan.”

“And the boys,” Lizzie added.

“To help unpack the house,” Mom finished. I opened my mouth to argue. “I know your Type-A, control freak tendencies are coming out, but Edward will be living here after you get married. He should get a say as to where things go.” She pointed to the stairs. “Go change. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

Scowling, I went up to the bedroom and changed into some chic jeans and a loose tunic blouse. Twisting my hair up into a messy up do, I put on some subtle makeup and stuffed my feet into a pair of pumps. Downstairs, Edward and the boys were there, along with Emmett, Garrett and Cynthia. “Don’t you want to come with us?” I asked Alice’s girlfriend.

Cynthia snorted. “No. Bells, I love you, but I’m not a girly-girl. I leave that to my girl,” Cynthia snickered. “She’s girly enough for the both of us.”

“And you love it,” Alice chirped, kissing Cynthia’s cheek. “I’m soft and sweet and she’s sooooooo not.”

“Little ears, Alice,” Lizzie said, elbowing her. Alice blushed and whispered something in Cynthia’s ear. Cynthia guffawed, smacking Alice’s ass and sending her flying.

“You have fun, _cherie_ ,” Edward said, taking my hand and caressing his thumb across my engagement ring. “Buy something beautiful so you can knock my socks off on our wedding day.” He smirked. “Oh, wait, that’s you every day.”

“Okay, that was totally cheesy, Edward,” I laughed.

“But, you love me,” he said, brushing his lips across mine.

“I do,” I smiled.

“And in a matter of months, you’ll be saying those words to me in front of our friends and family,” he sighed, kissing me once more.

“Enough! The kissy face is making me want to puke,” Cynthia laughed. “You two are nauseating.” I giggled, hiding my face in Edward’s chest. He kissed my forehead, helping me out into the car. Rose drove us to a bridal salon and we spent the rest of the afternoon sipping champagne, trying on dresses and finally choosing the gown I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

xx ATLBLAH xx

“Why don’t you want a bachelorette party?” Rose asked. It was two weeks until my wedding and she was still trying to get me to go out, wearing a penis crown and blinking lights, announcing that I was bride. “It’s the last fling before you’re hitched!”

“I don’t want to go to a club and get pawed by random assholes,” I said, my eyes focused on the latest updates from my staff. “I had a hard enough time when I was in college, forced to clubs by my roommates and girlfriends. One grab or a brush from a guy and I was back in that bedroom with _him_.”

“How about we have a lingerie party?” Rose suggested. “It’ll be at your house with the women from the bridal party and anyone you want to invite. No penis crowns or going to a club.”

“That’s doable,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “But …”

“No, buts! Let me handle this,” she said. “Friday night … it will be epic!” She left my office, her phone out and sending out information. I was excited about my upcoming wedding. I couldn’t wait until Edward would come home with me every night. He’d been staying in his brownstone since we’d closed on the new house. Mom was staying with me, finalizing last minute details and making everything run smoothly for the ceremony.

All that was left was this elusive lingerie party and the wedding itself. Once the wedding was over, Edward was jetting us off to some secret, romantic location for our honeymoon. I couldn’t wait to be his wife. The minutes were moving so slowly, creeping by.

“Mrs. Cullen,” Edward sang, leaning against my office entrance. He had his bag slung over his body.

“Not yet,” I snickered. “Are you going?”

“And you are, too,” he said, shutting my computer and stuffing it into my bag. “When was the last time we had a date?”

“Uh, June?” I snorted.

“Exactly,” he said, tugging me out of my seat. “All of this craziness with our upcoming nuptials, we’ve forgotten to be Edward and Bella. We’re going to have a picnic, _cherie._ ”  I smiled, leaning my cheek against his bicep. We went back to the house and I changed into a skirt and a t-shirt. Edward changed into a pair of shorts, packing a basket that we’d received from Aro, for our bridal shower. Mom must have been in on this since she had finger foods ready to go in the refrigerator.

Arriving at the Pritzker Pavilion, I smiled as I saw the orchestra setting up on the stage. “What’s playing?”

“One Dvorak’s symphonies,” Edward said. “Your favorite …”

“New World Symphony,” I breathed. “This is exactly what we needed. Thank you.” I kissed his cheek. He smiled crookedly, setting up the food and we munched until the sun set and the music began. Edward held me in his arms, his fingers gliding along my arms and humming along with music. We didn’t say much. We didn’t need to. We just needed each other. Every so often, Edward would kiss me and we’d whisper our love. Edward’s evergreen eyes held so much peace and joy, reflecting the same emotions within me.

At the end of the symphony, we packed up our picnic and walked along the lakeshore, our fingers twined together. “Garrett and Emmett want to throw me a bachelor party,” he said.

“Rose said the same to me,” I murmured. “I don’t want one.”

“We are so much alike, it’s scary,” he snickered. “I don’t want a bachelor party because I’m looking forward to being your husband. So, Jasper suggested we go to a baseball game. Using our connections, I reserved the sky box at Wrigley Field for Tuesday.”

“I’m having some lingerie party thing,” I said. “It’s going to be at our house on Friday.”

“Lingerie, you say?” he purred. “Do I get a private fashion show?”

“After we’re married,” I snickered. “Any requests?”

“Easily removed,” Edward said, his lips quirking up into a seductive, feral smile. “I can’t wait to unwrap my gorgeous present.”

“The feeling is definitely mutual, Mr. Cullen,” I said, my hands running along the planes of his muscular chest. “I can’t wait to feel your skin against mine, holding me … loving me …”

“I’ll do that forever, _cherie,_ ” he murmured, kissing me gently.

**EPOV**

“Can today go _any_ slower?” I grumbled.

“Edward, growling will not make your wedding guests sit down any faster,” Ryan snickered. “You’ve got fifteen minutes and then it’ll be time for you to say ‘I do.’”

I was waiting in the pastor’s office, wearing a light gray tuxedo with a pale blue tie and a white boutonniere. My groomsmen were wearing royal blue ties and darker boutonnieres. I was pacing the office, wanting to see my bride. She was in the back, in the bride’s room. Harry and Marcus were acting as her ‘father,’ walking her down the aisle.

“Edward,” Cynthia smiled, slipping into the office. “I have a present for you from your bride.” She was wearing the same tuxedo, acting as one of our ushers. She handed me a silvery bag. “And she told me to tell you that she loved her present. She didn’t have anything blue, well, kind of.” She chuckled, slugging me in the arm. “You’ll see.”

I sat down, taking out the card from the bag. It was a simple card, with two wedding rings creating a heart.

_My dearest Edward,_

_When I first met you, I never thought I’d ever become your wife, let alone your friend. Our relationship was adversarial at best, downright confrontational at its worst. I hated you and hated how you acted, but little did I know that was all a façade. Underneath that hard exterior was the warmest, biggest hearts I’d ever met._

_During the past two years, we’ve had our ups and downs, but all of them were worth it because you were by my side._

_I can’t wait to take the next steps in our lives and in our careers together. You are my best friend, my confidante, my everything. In the future, you’ll be my husband, my only lover and hopefully, the father to our children._

_Each day, my love for you grows, blossoming from the animosity and flourishing into the unending desire and love to today, growing into a love that will last a lifetime. I’m not a poet, so I’m borrowing the words by e.e. cummings …_

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
                                                      i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
  
i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

_This almost describes how much I love you, Edward. I can’t wait to begin our lives together, only looking forward to our future. I know it’s going to be an amazing one …_

_All my love,_

_Bella Cullen_

I sniffled, clutching the card to my chest. She made my card look like pitiful. But, it was Bella’s attention to detail is what made her such an amazing woman. I put the card to the side, pulling out a box. Tearing open the wrapping, I saw a gorgeous watch. Pulling it out, I blew out a low whistle. On the back, there was an inscription.

_Forever isn’t nearly enough time for us …  
All my love, Bella_

“You have no idea, _cherie_ ,” I whispered, slipping the watch onto my wrist. It fit perfectly. I traced the face as Emmett announced it was time to head out to the front of the church. I walked onto the dais, standing next to the pastor. The music floated over us, music that I composed for our wedding. Renee was escorted down the aisle by Garrett and Jasper, putting her in the front row. They darted back to the rear of the church. Garrett escorted Alice down the aisle, followed by Emmett with Lizzie. Jasper came down on his own, acting as Bella’s _man_ of honor. He was wearing a blue tuxedo, matching the dresses from the bridesmaids. It could have been tacky, but Jasper made it work and it looked good. Ryan and Rose came out last before the doors closed.

The music changed to the piece of music I’d composed for her almost two years ago. The doors opened and the people in the church stood up. I held my breath, moving so I could try to see her but she was too short. Once she passed the middle part of the church, I sobbed in joy. She was wearing a powder blue dress, carrying an elegant bouquet. She kept her eyes downward, holding onto Marcus as Harry had his arm around her waist. Reaching the platform, Bella blinked up and she gasped. Tears splashed down her cheeks and she vibrated on Marcus’s arm. Her hand gripped mine as Marcus and Harry said, as representatives of the family, gave Bella to me.

But, in all reality, she owned me. I belonged to her.

The ceremony was short, but poignant. Words of love, devotion and promises of forever were repeated. “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Bella breathed.

“Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do, always,” I murmured, squeezing her fingers.

“I love you,” we both whispered, tears streaming down our faces.

Our rings were exchanged. The heaviness of the band around my finger acted as reminder that she was mine and I was hers. When the pastor announced us as husband and wife, I took her face into my hands and kissed her soft, sweet lips. We were married and forever bound.

“For the first time, I’d like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen,” the pastor sang.

Our fingers twined together and we smiled as our friends and family applauded us. We walked down the aisle and Bella tugged me into the bride’s room. Her bouquet was placed on the chair and we were in each other’s arms, kissing passionately. I moaned as her fingers tugged on my hair and she nibbled my lips. My hands rested on her ass, holding her flush to my body, tasting her as my tongue massaged hers. Unfortunately, the need to breathe forced us apart. “Hi,” she panted, smiling and blushing. “You are so handsome, Edward. I love you in a tuxedo.”

“This is definitely a departure from the usual, but I love it,” I said, my fingers gliding along her shoulders. “You are exquisite, _cherie._ This dress … it’s a dream.”

“It caused quite the ruckus. My mom wanted a white dress, but when I tried this on, I knew that this was my dress. I loved the fact it was pale blue,” she blushed. “Your sister was the only one on my side, but when I had the final fitting, my mom cried and everyone agreed that it was perfect.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we need you for pictures,” said the wedding planner. “You’ll have more than enough time for _that_ on the honeymoon.”

“Oh, God,” Bella laughed. “She thought we were …”

“Wow,” I snickered. “I may want you, but our first time as husband and wife will not be in the bride’s room in the back of our church.” I kissed her lips once more and led her out to the church. Pictures were taken and it was a blur of flashes, smiles and party buses.

The reception was amazing. It was everything we both wanted … fun, romantic, sexy and perfectly us. Bella was laughing, dancing and making me crazy with her flirtatious glances and subtle brushes of her hands on my ass and near my crotch. Shortly before we left the reception, we threw the bouquet and tossed the garter. I paid her back with her teasing, my fingers gliding along her thighs and making her squirm. Taking pictures with one of Lizzie’s teacher friends who had caught the bouquet and Lucas who nabbed the garter, we left the reception and rode up to the penthouse suite I’d reserved for our first night as husband and wife.

**BPOV**

I was all bravado and swagger in the reception, but once we got into the elevator, I was an anxious bundle of nerves. Edward was behind me, kissing my neck and teasing me with his sensual nips. I was ready to make love to him, but afraid he wouldn’t like what he saw. I wasn’t a super model. My breasts were too small, my hips too wide and I was so pale.

The doors opened and Edward swept me in his arms. “Edward!” I gasped.

“What? Isn’t it customary for a husband to carry his bride over the threshold?” he quipped. “The key is in my pocket in my jacket.” I snickered, reaching for the key and opening the door. Inside, there were candles on every flat surface along with a complimentary bottle of champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries and flowers that matched our wedding décor. He put me on my feet and I smiled, looking at how romantic the suite looked. “I’m nervous. All of this waiting and now, the time’s here.”

“I’m nervous, too, but I know that it’ll be okay because it’s you,” I smiled. “You love me. You’d never hurt me.”

“It would kill me to hurt you, Bella,” he said, taking a curl of my hair and twisting it in his fingers. “I want tonight to be special. For both of us. We’re truly sharing each other … one body, one soul, one love.”

“Yes,” I murmured, kissing him tenderly. “But, I’d like to freshen up a bit.”

“Me, too,” he chuckled.

“I need your help. Can you unzip me?” I asked, turning around. He nodded, unzipping my strapless dress. I glided away from him and into the bathroom, after grabbing my overnight bag. Inside, I changed out of my dress and took a quick birdbath. Once I was clean, I put on the sheer negligee that I’d chosen for tonight. It was a soft cream with a pair of lacy panties. I took a breath, spraying some perfume on my skin and padding back out into the suite. Edward had turned on some music and removed his jacket and pale blue vest. His shirt was untucked and opened, revealing his chiseled chest. I cleared my throat. He turned, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. “Do you like?”

“Like?” he squeaked, walking toward me and his hands gliding along my arms. “That’s an understatement. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” I blushed, my hands resting on his chest. That’s when I saw something dark above his heart.

“What’s that?” I asked, pushing open his shirt. “A tattoo?”

“I wanted to commemorate our wedding … our lives … our loves,” he said, shrugging out of his shirt. On his chest was a gorgeous swan tattoo. It curved along his pectoral muscle, with accents of light blue. Underneath, it had our names. _Edward and Bella Cullen ~ Love forever, September 9 th, 2018. _I traced the ink, biting my lip. “I had it done when I was hanging out with Emmett and Jasper, while you were having your first dress fitting in July. I always wanted one, but didn’t get it until you.”

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered, gliding my finger along the curve of the swan’s neck. I blinked up at him, smiling softly. “Just like you.”

“You are the beauty in our relationship,” he murmured, capturing my hand with his. “I wanted you to know that I’m yours.”

“As I’m yours,” I smiled. “Make love to me, Edward.”

He gave me a gorgeously crooked grin before kissing me tenderly. My hands slid up his arms, taking purchase in his soft hair. He picked me up, carrying me to the bed and laying me on the satin duvet cover. He lay down next to me, his lips caressing mine with his body pressed against me. His hand rested on my hip, hooking my leg over his and I moaned quietly, feeling how hard he was. I rolled my body, shimmers of arousal spreading over me. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. “I want this to be perfect for you. I want to make you feel amazing. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” I nodded, my fingers gliding along his lips. “Touch me, Edward.”

He blushed as his finger moved along my collar bone and down my midline. I shuddered as his hand cupped my breast over my negligee. His lips found my neck and he massaged my breast with his hand. He was warm and gentle with his ministrations, reminding me that I was safe and loved. His mouth moved to mine and he slid his hand down my body, inching my nightie up. I whimpered once his large hand ran along my ribcage, moving closer to my breast. He pulled back, staring into my eyes. “Are you okay?”

I nodded, moving so I could remove the negligee. I tossed it from my body and Edward bit back a groan. I was almost naked, save for my lacy panties. “Your hands on me … I want more. Please, Edward?”

He smiled, kissing me and his fingers gliding along my ribcage. I hooked my leg around him, rocking my body against his thigh. He growled, grasping my ass and holding me flush to his body. “Bella, you feel like heaven against me,” he said, his voice deep and husky. “I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” He kissed down my neck and wrapped his lips around my nipple. His tongue flicked it and I writhed under his touch. His fingers danced along my belly, hovering just above the waistband of my panties. He blinked up at me, his eyes questioning. I knew what he wanted and I nodded, biting my lip with anticipation. Kissing me on the lips, he moved his into my panties and teased me with his fingers.

“Oh, yes,” I gasped.

“You’re so wet, _cherie_ ,” he said, dragging his fingers along my folds. “So soft …” He continued to kiss me as he cupped my sex possessively, teasing and tormenting me with his gentle touch. I wriggled, needing more and he looked up at me, his eyes impossibly dark. “I need a taste, baby.”

“Yes,” I nodded. He smiled, slow and carnal as he tugged my panties off my body. He kissed down my body, slithering and taunting me with open mouthed kisses. He spread my legs, but kept his eyes on me. He furrowed his brow. I was trembling. “I’m okay. I know it’s you. I know you love me.”

“Only you, Bella,” he said, kissing me and growling lowly as he felt my arousal on his chest. “God damn, you’re drenched. Please, may I taste you?” My whimper was all the answer he needed as he kissed down my body. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on my inner thighs before running his tongue along my slit. I squeaked, nearly breaking his nose with my surprised shudder. He looked up at me, his smile cocky and full of all things sexual. I watched as he dove in, suckling my clit between his lips and flicking it repeatedly. I moaned, loud and wanton, shocked at how _good_ this felt. His tongue was like velvet, teasing me with its relentless passes along my sex.

With his fingers, he circled my entrance. I tensed, but Edward stopped. I caressed his cheek. “I trust you, Edward.”

“Look at me, Bella,” he said as he teased me, gliding his fingers over my pussy. “I love you and I want you to feel good.”

“I do,” I said. I rolled my hips, wanting him inside. He moved and kissed me, easing one finger inside me. I gripped his bicep, my mind rushing back to that moment, but he stared at me. This was Edward. He loved me and was not hurting me. I kissed him again and loosened my hold, allowing him to begin curling his fingers inside. We languidly kissed, our lips moving in tandem with his fingers. With each thrust, the muscles around his fingers were tightening. I could feel a warmth in my belly, spreading and making me tingle with pleasure. “Edward,” I whispered.

“Come for me,” he said, his hand working me gently. His brow was covered with sweat and his breathing was heavy. I could feel his arousal pressed against my thigh. “I want to feel you as you fall apart.”

“Ummmm,” I whispered, my body moving with his. I reached between my legs, feeling where his hand was inside me. He moaned, kissing me deeply as his thrust became harder. My fingers grazed my swollen clit and I felt torrents of pleasure crash over me, making me breathless with the feeling. “Edward!”

“I’ve got you,” he said, his forehead pressed to mine, slowing his hand and holding me to his body as I lost control, allowing myself to feel the ecstasy he was giving me. Once the feelings subside, Edward nuzzled my neck and removed his hand. “That was worth everything. Seeing you come apart … you’re sexy when you come.”

I blushed, looking at him and kissed him, tasting my essence on his lips. “Will I get to see you?”

“When I’m inside you,” he said, his eyes piercing mine.

**EPOV**

I stared into Bella’s chocolate orbs. Her face was flushed and she was a vision of sex, seduction and innocence, all wrapped into one. I may be a virgin, but I’d seen porn and I was so glad that what I did to her made her orgasm. Feeling her muscles clench around my hand and the rush of wetness on my palm, it was a heady experience. One I wanted to feel again, but this time with my cock.

Bella bit her lip, reaching for the waistband of my tuxedo pants. “I want you, Edward,” she whispered. “I can feel how much you want me.”

I dipped my head, caressing my lips against hers and working with her to remove my pants. I left my boxer briefs on, but Bella’s hand was gripping my cock through the cotton. “Fuck,” I groaned as she stroked me. “Bella, I’m going to be an embarrassment if you keep that up.”

“I want to make you feel good,” she said, her eyes hooded and her voice a sexy whisper.

“Oh, you do,” I purred, “but, I want to feel you, wrapped around me.” She pouted. I kissed her pout away. “We’ll have naked fun time and you can get personally acquainted with my cock.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t name it,” she giggled, pushing me onto my back and straddling my hips. “Thor or Love Hammer.”

“No,” I snickered. “Just, no.” I sat up, running my fingers down her cheeks. “You’re in charge. I hope you know that. We can stop.”

“I don’t want to,” she said, shifting down and pulling my boxer briefs down my legs. She looked at my arousal, her blush moving from her face down her neck and to her torso. “You’re big. And it’s different than I expected.” She blinked to me and blew out a breath. “Can I touch it?”

I nodded, laying back as she moved and examined my dick. Her fingers were gentle as she traced the large vein on the underside of my shaft. I whimpered when she licked the pearl of pre-cum on the head. She smiled and moved so she was astride my body again. She looked down at me and her face was filled with such trepidation. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she whispered.

“I would be happy to hold you,” I said, sitting up and taking her face in my hands.

“No. I want this, but I don’t want to be in charge,” she said. “I want you to make love to me.” Her voice cracked and she had tears brimming in her eyes. “Maybe, after we get comfortable, we can come back to me being on top, but I want you. I want to feel you all around me, making me feel safe.”

“Okay, _cherie_ ,” I whispered, kissing and moving us so she was pressed against the pillows. Our kisses started off chaste, but grew more heated. She spread her legs and I fell into the cradle of her thighs. We broke apart and I grasped my arousal, feeling her wetness coat my erection. “Hold my hand and look at me, Bella. I love you.”

“I love you,” she said, staring up at me, her eyes filled with absolute trust. I found her entrance, keeping my eyes on hers as I eased into her. She whimpered, her eyes clamping shut and her muscles clenching around me. “Edward …”

“I’m sorry,” I choked out.

“No, I’m fine,” she said, looking up at me. “I’m okay.” I moved slowly until I was fully seated within her body. We were now one. “Edward … I never knew.”

“I promise to show you how much I love you, every day,” I said, rolling my hips and groaning as I felt her from the inside. It was beyond anything I ever expected. She was soft, hot, wet and tight. She wrapped her legs around my waist, moving with me. I knew that I wasn’t going to last long. My hand and the feeling of the woman of my dreams wrapped around me were two entirely different things. I made a vow that I’d make it up to her, as often as she’d let me. “Bella, _cherie …_ being with you … it’s indescribable. I’m sorry, but I’m close.”

“Me, too,” she said and I focused on her, feeling the muscles flutter around me. “Kiss me, Edward.”

I was all too happy to comply, kissing her and feeling my balls tighten. With a swivel of my hips, a harsh thrust and a grunt that made me sound like a dying goat, I exploded inside of my wife. She gasped, her hands gripping my ass, holding me inside. I collapsed, panting heavily. I wanted to move, but my body was the consistency of jelly. “I’ve got to be squishing you.”

“You’re fine,” she said, her hands gliding along my back. “You’re not that heavy.” I pulled back, easing out of her and rolling to the side, keeping her in my arms. “You’re not, Edward.”

“Still, I don’t want to stifle you,” I said. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Edward. It was everything I ever hoped it would be,” she said, smiling softly. “You were gentle and cognizant of my fears. I never once felt out of control or afraid.” Her fingers ran through my slightly damp hair. “You loved me. Physically, you showed me how much you loved me.”

“And I hope you let me do that again because it was amazing,” I said, giving her a crooked grin. “I have to make up for being a two-pump chump.” She rolled her eyes, swatting at my chest. I caught her hand and kissed her palm. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Tonight, all of my dreams have come true.”

“And you are the answer to all my prayers,” she said, snuggling into my arms. “Love is not enough … what I feel for you is more, Edward.”

“I know, _cherie._ I feel the same way,” I whispered, my eyes drifting closed and falling asleep with my wife, safe and happy, in my arms.

xx ATLBLAH xx

Two weeks of wedded bliss on a private island in the South Pacific was exactly what the doctor ordered. We left early the next morning from our wedding, traveling to Hawaii and then to this exclusive island Mo’orea, we checked into our private villa and stayed there for two wonderful, _naked_ weeks.

To say we were insatiable for each other was an understatement. Now that Bella and I finally made love, we were like horny teenagers. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other. And Bella, my sweet, sexy Bella had a dirty mouth. The first time I heard say ‘fuck’ was when she was in the throes of an intense orgasm as I was licking her pussy – which was my new favorite pastime. After that, Bella did _not_ hold back in what she wanted.

I was more than happy to comply.

However, our lives were waiting for us back in the States and we had to go back to work. Packing up our belongings was a melancholy task, but the promise of a blow job made it a bit more palatable. I one-upped my wife and suggested joining the Mile-High Club. She scoffed, but when we got on the private jet from Mo’orea to Hilo, she was all over me.

We joined the club.

Numerous times.

_Yeah, we’re horny newlyweds. Deal. With. It._

Upon our return to the states, we spent a long weekend adjusting to the time change and making plans to go back to work on that Monday. As we were getting dressed, I had the television on in the bedroom.

“We have breaking news,” said the reporter. “Jacob Black, entrepreneur and hotelier, was arrested earlier today.”

“Bella, come here!” I yelled. She teetered to the television, turning up the volume.

“Black was accused of sexual harassment, possession of a controlled substance and rape. This comes on the heels of his latest campaign for his Hysteria Label. One of the advertising executives was admitted to a local hospital, suffering from alcohol poisoning and evidence that she’d been drugged and raped. Upon further investigation, Mr. Black had several doses of the date-rape drug, Rohypnol. Black denies any wrong doing, but DNA tests indicate that he did attack the woman. No court date has been set, but Black is being held without bail in Riker’s Correctional Facility in New York. The status of his business ventures is in flux. We’ll keep you updated as more information comes to light on this shocking revelation.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed. “He actually … he could have done that to me.”

“But, he didn’t,” I said, holding her to my body. “Even though we weren’t together, I would have killed him if he’d touched you.”

“My hero,” she said, looking up at me. “Even though we hated each other?”

“You know how kids tease and taunt each other? Especially boys teasing the girls?” I snickered. She nodded. “I think I was acting like one of those little kids, teasing you because I secretly loved you, but my brain and body had to play catch up.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Mr. Cullen,” she snorted. “We hated each other.”

“Not anymore,” I purred, staring at her. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you, Mr. Cullen,” she grinned. She bit her lip and pulled out my phone. “Rose? This is Bella. Yeah, there was a malfunction on one of the planes. We’re still not back from our honeymoon. We should be in Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks.” She turned off the phone, tossing it over her shoulder. “Show me how much you love me, Edward.”

“I love the way you think, _cherie,_ ” I growled, tossing her onto the bed with a squeal.

xx ATLBLAH xx

**BPOV**

_Epilogue: Four Years Later_

“This is by far the best idea you’ve had yet, Bella,” sang Mr. Holm. “I can’t wait to see what Jasper will come up with for the latest spread.”

“You know he’ll make you proud,” I said, rubbing my back. We shook hands and he left. I fell into my seat, putting my feet up and scowling at how swollen they were. Being almost nine months pregnant, everything was freaking swollen. I couldn’t wait for our baby to be born, if anything to have him, or her, stop tap dancing on my bladder.

To say I was shocked that I was pregnant was an understatement. Edward and I never really did anything to stop pregnancy. According to my OB/GYN, it was unlikely that I’d be able to maintain a pregnancy, thanks to my repeated rapes, but when I went in for my annual physical and being told that I was almost five months along, shocked the shit out of us. Edward was over the moon. I was terrified.

Too many what ifs?

But, we prayed and our pregnancy moved along normally. Though, we did make plans. During the following four months, we’d expanded our agency and we now had multiple partners. Edward and I, along with Caius, the youngest of the Volturi brothers, were in charge, but each department had more autonomy. We also had agencies in New York, Seattle, Los Angeles and Houston. Things were looking up, professionally.

Personally, they were even better.

With the impending birth of our baby, I was planning on taking a year off. Edward was going to take off until after the first of the year, bonding with our son or daughter.

“Oooh,” I groaned, shifting in my seat. “Stop using my kidneys as punching bags, junior.”

“Is my offspring causing you stress?” Edward quipped, coming into the conference room.

“Tell your child to stop kicking me,” I snorted, gasping as a swift blow hit me in the bladder. Edward crouched down, his hands cupping the beach ball that had taken up residence where my waist had been. He murmured to our baby, but the pain was getting progressively worse. “Edward, I think it’s time.”

“Like, time?” he asked, his head popping up and his eyes wide.

“Yeah,” I said, pain radiating throughout my body. “It’s time. These aren’t the fake contractions. They’re real.” He pulled out his phone and arranged for a limo to meet us in the garage. He helped me to my feet. It was slow-going, but we made it to the basement. Getting into the limo, we pulled out into the street and there was traffic. Everywhere.

“Fuck,” he growled. “Can’t we get around this?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Cullen. The president’s in town. All of the streets are closed,” the driver explained. “I can call an ambulance?”

“Oh, GOD!” I screamed. There was a gush and I knew my water broke. Edward took out his ear piece, dialing 911. “Edward … it hurts.”

“I know, _cherie_ ,” he whispered. “Hello? My wife is in labor. We’re stuck in traffic in a limo just outside of the Merchandise Mart.” He turned on the overhead light. “I’m sorry, Bella, I need to check the baby.” He took off his suit coat and we shimmied off my underwear. “Uh, I think she’s crowning?”

“Edward, I want to push,” I hissed.

“Should she push?” he asked. “Okay, Bella, with the next contraction …” He was cut off by my screams and I panted, trying to pass our baby’s head through my cooter. It was bad and all I wanted were pain killers. Edward was calm, guiding the baby and listening to the operator. After I’d passed the head, I could see the lights from the ambulance. “Bella, one more,” Edward encouraged.

“Shit!” I squeaked. I felt a tug and Edward started crying. “Is the baby okay?”

“He’s perfect,” he said, placing our son on my stomach. “We have a boy.” I smiled, crying as our baby, our son started wailing on my chest. The EMTs arrived to help me deliver the afterbirth. We were loaded up into the ambulance and driven to Rush Medical Center. Our son, Charles Edward Masen Cullen, was checked out and was deemed perfectly healthy. I had to have a few stitches, but I was okay, too.

As I was sitting up, holding Charlie in my arms as I fed him, my mind raced. So much has changed in my life. In our lives. “You’re thinking too hard, Bella,” Edward said, sitting down next to me and watching our son nurse.

“Just imagining our lives before,” I whispered, running my fingers down Charlie’s cheek.

“No looking backwards, only forward,” he chided. “Only good things for us.”

And since our wedding, things had been good. Great. Jacob was in jail for his crimes, including my sexual harassment case from our time on the Hysteria Hotel. Phil was killed in prison. Ironically, he got an infection from … well, let’s say that he was used and abused. My mom found a nice man in Phoenix. His name is Chuck and he works in private security. They’re happily living in sin, neither of them wanting or needing to get married.

Ryan and Lizzie had another child, a baby girl named Esme, after their mother. Ryan got a vasectomy after that. Lizzie struggled with the last pregnancy, suffering from preeclampsia. Rose had another baby, a boy, and decided to be a stay-at-home-mom. She was a close confidante and worked as a consultant, when needed.

“Again, you’re thinking too hard,” Edward teased, nuzzling my neck. “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

“We’re responsible for this little life,” I said, smiling tenderly at my son. “What if we mess up?”

“We’re human. We’re going to mess up,” he chuckled. “But, he will know that his parents love him and love each other. It will be our number one priority.”

“And what if I say that I don’t want to go back to work?” I whispered, looking up at my husband. “I mean, just hypothetical.”

“You do what you think is best for you and best for Charlie,” he replied, kissing me gently. “If that’s working, then I support you. If it’s staying home, then I support you. Both of you are my number one priorities.”

“But, no decisions need to be made now,” I chuckled as Charlie yawned. I moved him, gently patting him and waiting for the burp. He let loose and he fell asleep, milk drunk. “You know, I couldn’t be happier … well, I could. Pain killers while having a baby would have done wonders.”

“Hey, I’m scarred. I delivered our baby,” Edward snorted. “I love you and I love making love to you, but seeing your pussy like that … I could _never_ be a doctor.”

“You’re never going to touch me again,” I groaned.

“I didn’t say that. The doctor assured me that you’ll be back to normal,” he smirked. “Like I can stay away from my sexy wife? Please! You fart and I think it’s hot.”

“Really, Edward?” He just shrugged. “Well, you ain’t touching me with that for a while,” I said, looking down at his crotch. “The pain of his birth is too … yeah, just too.” But, I smile softly down at my son, knowing that I wouldn’t give him up for anything. “Edward?”

“Hmmmm?” he asked, brushing his lips along my temple.

“Thank you,” I breathed, looking up at him. “For not giving up on me. On us.”

“There may have been a thin line between love and hate, but our love overcame it all,” he said. “I love you and I love Charlie. Being your husband has been a dream come true, but being his dad and your partner … I can’t wait to start that adventure.” We kissed each other, looking back down at our child.

All our dreams had come true … dreams stemming from love, not hate. Only love.

_Fin_

 


End file.
